Famiglia Vongola
by miharu vargas
Summary: La Décima generación de los Vongola siempre fue muy bulliciosa, pero como sera después cuando los pequeños hijos del jefe y sus guardianes nazcan. Reborn de seguro los manda a hacer su entrenamiento espartano. Incluso los hijos de los jefes Cavallone y Simon serán arrastrados, mientras sus padres están temiendo lo peor gracias a los ex arcobalenos. Fail summary/Se necesitan Oc's
1. Prologo

**_Hi, soy nueva(?) digo aggh siempre me equivoco X'D bueno esto es algo extraño que tenia...hace uuuuuu-le falta aire(?)-y me dio no se que subirla incluso no había seguido porque no me había dado el tiempo pero bueenoo...siempre me pasa-tiene una carpeta con un montón de cosas olvidadas(?)- Ojala les guste y bueno necesito oc's~_**

**_KHR no me pertenece_**

* * *

_**Prologo**_

El décimo jefe de Vongola, siempre había creído que se casaría con Kyoko, pero cuando recién había tomado el mando de Vongola, supo que ella tenía novio, igual que Haru, ahora que lo recordaba tendría 18 años. Suspira, porque, nunca creyó que se terminaría enamorando de una joven italiana, que era de un pueblo cercano a la mansión Vongola. La joven Gema Romanetti, lo había cautivado en cuanto choco con ella, mientras iba de paseo junto a Gokudera. Eso aún le provocaba risa, porque su guardián de la tormenta estuvo regañando a la pobre chica que se disculpaba avergonzada y el muy avergonzado igual. Pero aun así ambos se sintieron atraído por el otro.

Vuelve a suspirar, perdido en sus pensamientos y las montañas de papeles, cuando siente unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante-murmura tranquilamente.

La puerta se abre de golpe y una Chrome muy cansada se apoyaba contra la puerta.

-B-Boss! G-Gema

Eso basto para que el castaño se levantara de su mullido asiento, asustado y sigue a la pelindigo, ambos corren por los pasillos provocando que el peligris que justo pasaba por ahí se alertara y siguiera a su Décimo y a la guardiana de la niebla.

-Décimo que paso?!-pregunta alertado el guardián de la tormenta.

-Gema! –solo eso basto para que la mano derecha del décimo entendiera.

Los tres llegan a la enfermería y Hayato casi se desmaya en la entrada al ver la sangre, en cambio de Tsuna que ingreso y miro a su mujer.

-_Gema Come ti senti amore?_ (Como te sientes amor?)-pregunta el joven décimo de 25 años.

-_Oh Tsuna, mi sento qualche dolore, ma non troppo_( Ay Tsuna, me siento algo adolorida, pero no es mucho)-dice la joven Gema- _Che sì, ora ho un Desiderio di uccidere qualcuno_ (Eso sí, ahora tengo unas ganas de asesinar a alguien-le mira fijamente.

-_Per l' amor di Dio, non voglio moriré giovane hehe_ (Por el amor de Dios, no quiero morir joven)-Tsuna ríe nervioso por lo que le dijo su amada esposa.

En eso unos llantos inundan la habitación tanto Tsuna como su bella Gema estaban felices, mientras Bianchi con ayuda de Adela García, la esposa de Hayato. Mientras Chrome trataba de mantener cuerdo al pobre guardián de la tormenta que ya en ese momento estaba delirando.

-Como puede ser que Hayato, aguante la sangre de los enemigos…y de un simple parto esta que muere-decía la joven Adela, suspirando.

-Oh dios! Qué lindo!-grita Gema, haciendo que su marido salte en su lugar-Tsu~ mira nuestro pequeño!-la chica parecía que no hubiera dado a luz.

-Gema, descansa mujer no hagas escándalo-le reprocha Adela-_Bene_, aquí está tu padre-la mujer se lo entrega al cielo.

-Como llamaremos a nuestro pequeño Gema?-Pregunta el hombre con una suave sonrisa.

-Dante Ienari –dice con una sonrisa la joven-Tsuna, es bueno que tenga parte de los dos no crees?

-Ah tienes razón Gema, y ese nombre es muy bueno nuestro pequeño Dante-dice con una sonrisa el décimo.

Tsuna sonríe, notando lo despejado que se encontraba el cielo, eso era bueno. Bianchi sale de la habitación, junto a su cuñada quien tuvo que llevar arrastrando a su marido. Chrome por su lado fue a comunicarle a los demás guardianes sobre el primogénito del décimo jefe de Vongola.

-Tsuna, _amore_ quédate conmigo esta noche-le dice la chica con una suave sonrisa.

-Hoy no pienso despegarme de mi amada y de nuestro pequeño fruto-Sonríe el joven, besando con suavidad la mano de su mujer.

La joven se quedó dormida y Tsuna deja a su pequeño Ienari en la cuna que estaba al lado de la cama. Sabía que nadie lo molestaría, ya que suponiendo que Hayato se recuperara, les diera la amenaza a todos. Suspira mientras vuelve al lado de su mujer y acaricia su cabello con delicadeza, agradecía enormemente el haberla conocido, cuando creyó que había caído en el abismo.

Por otro lado Adela miraba a su pequeño Draco o Kaoru(era su segundo nombre) de tres meses, con una suave sonrisa. Por dios tenía el mismo color de cabello de su esposo. Que en este minuto sabía que debe estar amenazando a los demás guardianes, suelta un suspiro. No cambiaba ese hombre, pero así le gustaba con defectos y todo.

Escucha la puerta abrirse, mostrando la figura del hombre de ojos verdes y cabello plateado. Que entraba a la habitación mientras se quitaba la corbata y se sentaba al lado de su mujer para plantarle un beso.

-Como esta?-pregunta el italiano, tomando una de las pequeñas manos de su hijo.

-Hayato, no se para que preguntas lo mismo a cada rato-dice la mujer entretenida con la situación.

-Bueno, me preocupo por Kaoru –dice Hayato haciendo una mueca que le pareció divertida a su mujer-Deja de Reírte Adela

-Ay, idiota-La joven le da un beso en la mejilla-Es imposible no reírme, si haces caras de niño pequeño.

-Tu siempre tan chistosa…-El joven vuelve a hacer muecas.

-Hayato, verdad, de seguro ya le avisaste a los demás que no podían ir a molestar a Tsuna y a Gema?-pregunta Adela, algo curiosa, mientras dejaba a su hijo en la cuna.

-Por supuesto, no me hago llamar Mano derecha del décimo por nada-bufa Hayato, mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Bueno entonces creo que tendrás que hacer el papeleo de Tsuna~-le dice Adela con un tono divertido en su voz.

-P-pero si el décimo ya lo había echo-dice el guardián de la tormenta con un tic nervioso.

-De hecho~ cuando entro a ver a Gema, le llegaron más~ Por lo que me dijo Chrome, al parecer Kyoya y Mukuro, no saben que es detenerse por lo menos por sus hijos-dice divertida la joven.

-Malditos!-grita Gokudera a lo que recibe un golpe-Auch!-otro más-Adela!

-Cállate que vas a despertar a Draco-le reprocha su mujer.

-Bien, bien…-suspira Hayato.

En el salón principal, Takeshi miraba un punto fijo, Lambo se recostaba en el sofá y Ryohei no quería escuchar a Hana que le gritaba algo a través del celular. Los tres hombres luego de un rato sueltan un suspiro largo. Lambo siendo el menor, no entendía que le pasaba a Takeshi-nii y a Ryo-nii, tampoco era que quisiera preguntarles. El solo estaba metido, pensando en cómo llamar la atención de la chica que iba en su salón.

Al final la idea de Tsuna había sido buena, incluso el joven Bovino parecía encantado de asistir siempre a clases al instituto de Sicilia. Aunque si hubiera sido por él se hubiera ido a Namimori pero sabiendo que Hibari llegase a colocar un pie dentro del establecimiento, lo mordería hasta la muerte y eso no era muy del agrado de Lambo.

-Chicos que les pasa?-pregunta Chrome apareciendo de la nada.

-Yo estoy algo aburrido-dice Yamamoto, riendo leve.

-Tengo hambre-dice Lambo haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a los tres mayores.

-Hana me está amenazando al extremo!-grita Ryohei.

-Vaya, siempre te amenaza a que vayas a dormir a casa-dice Takeshi.

-Si pero se me olvida la calle extrema!-vuelve a decir Ryohei.

Los otros tres guardianes le corre una gota al estilo anime, al escuchar al mayor, como podía olvidarse de la calle donde vivía su mujer?! Bueno dios sabrá donde tiene la cabeza ese hombre. En ese momento se escucha la voz de Hayato y la de Adela, al parecer aparecían de nuevo con sus discusiones sin sentido y que provocaba más risa que la mente olvidadiza del guardián del sol.

-Demonios Adela, me tenías que empujar hasta acá? Si te dije que iría a la oficina del décimo!-alega Hayato.

-Pero acuérdate que te dije que lo tienen que hacer los responsables-le dice la mujer-Ahora donde diablos se metió Mukuro y Kyoya?!

-Dejen de armar escándalo, herbívoros-les dice el guardián de la nube apareciendo por otra puerta.

-No sé cómo te aguanta tu mujer?-dice Adela, con el ceño fruncido.

-Adela, solo provocaras a que Kyoya te ataque-dice riendo el Takeshi.

-Ya veraz herbívora-Kyoya saca sus tonfas.

En eso por la puerta aparece Tsuna, haciendo que Hibari detenga su ataque justo rozando el cabello de su jefe. Lambo se tensó, Ryohei se queda callado, Hayato suspira pesado y protegiendo a su mujer y Takeshi ríe nervioso. Tsuna en cambio mira el metal cerca de su rostro y luego manda una mirada al guardián de la nube.

-…-El cielo se encoje de hombros y se va a sentar al lado de Lambo-Kyoya…-todos se tensan al ver esa sonrisa amable pero sádica-Ibas a atacar a Adela-sigue con su sonrisa-Anda a buscar a Mukuro que los enviare a ambos a una misión…y no aceptare que vuelvan a menos que la completen

Chrome, ya sabía que eso no era bueno. En cambio Hibari en contra de su voluntad, fue a buscar a la cabeza de piña para partir, a donde sea que dijera el sobre que le acababa de pasar el guardián de la tormenta.

En cambio el décimo se relaja y suspira, mientras que sus amigos le miraban fijamente que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió.

-Como se llama tu hijo, Tsuna?-pregunta el guardián de la lluvia.

-Dante Ienari –le responde sonriente el cielo-Es mi pequeño cielo~

-Es un nombre genial décimo! –grita el guardián de la tormenta-auch! Adela!

-Deja de gritar…-le dice la joven-Vas a despertar a todos los niños…

-Cabeza de pulpo es gritón al extremo!-grita a su vez el guardián del sol.

-Cállate cabeza de césped-le gruñe Hayato.

-Ma, ma~ cálmense que despertaran a todos-Takeshi trata de calmar a los otros dos.

-Boss, si ahora la mansión es bulliciosa, de seguro que cuando los niños crezcan Reborn-san será capaz de enviar a todos a las montañas-dice nerviosa la guardiana de la niebla.

-No lo menciones Chrome-Tsuna suspira-De solo imaginar que puede hacer Reborn me da escalofríos

Si como supuso que cuando los pequeños Vongolas crecieran iba a volverse peor que una casa de locos, Tsuna y Gema solo esperaban que Reborn no se le ocurra hacerles un entrenamiento espartano. Qué pena porque eso será lo que tendrán.

* * *

**_Si lo se siempre comienzo fail pero cuando lo volví a leer me dio un tic nervioso-se imagino a Reborn llevando a Draco y a Dante a las montañas-_**

**_Bueno necesito Oc's eso si, esto necesitare ficha de personaje para esposas y maridos(Haru y Kyoko) de los demás guardianes y los jefes de Cavallone y Simon (a excepción de Tsuna, Hayato,Ryohei, Mukuro y Chrome(los dos de la niebla juntos)) y de sus hijos, puede ser dos o uno dependiendo. Las mujeres igual saben defenderse por lo menos una breve nota... _**

**_-Gema es italiana, nacida en Sicilia, de 25 años, llama tipo Sol, su cabello es café claro y ojos de tonos verdes siempre fue algo tímida, pero igual sabia defenderse de los asaltantes y manejaba armas. Su encuentro con Tsuna fue a los 19 mientras ella había ido de compras, no se dio cuenta del camino y choco. Hayato le estaba alegando y ella muy avergonzada se disculpaba, pero cuando fue su mutuo encuentro con el boss(?), ella lo mira y se sonroja al ver la sonrisa cálida que le daba, se sintieron atraídos y bueno...se enamoraron con el tiempo. _**

**_-Adela es Chilena(ruego de un amigo), nacida en Valparaiso, de 25 años, llama tipo niebla, su cabello es negro azulado y ojos café oscuro. Ella había pasado una temporada en Roma y luego regreso a su país, ella solía ser espía de otra mafia. Cuando llego a su ciudad, lo primero que hizo fue bajar a la zona porteña, ahí el encuentro con Hayato ya que el estaba en una misión por esa zona y en ese minuto solo estaba mirando el mar y fumando. Ella le alego y comenzaron a discutir, aunque ella lo escondió del enemigo y ahí comenzaron a conocerse mas. (raro muuuuy raaaro...que diablos pensaba mi bro?! )_**

**_Bueno em la ficha debería ser algo así:(tanto las esposas como los hijos/as)_**

**_Nombre completo:_**

**_Edad:_**

**_Tipo de llama:_**

**_Armas:_**

**_Personalidad:_**

**_Aspecto:_**

**_¿Como se conocieron?(Solo para las mujeres de los guardianes y jefes)_**

**_Historia:_**

**_Curiosidades(Si quieren colocar algunos extras):_**

**_HAI! ESO SERIA bueno nos vemos~ creo que si lo logro, en el próximo subiré los link de como son(?) Adela y Gema_**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Hi lo prometido~ aquí tengo el capitulo bueno los personajes que ya estan son los siguientes-música de suspenso(?)-...hola(?) ok no bueno ahí estan:**_

_**Esposas de los guardianes**_

_**Mujer de Lambo: Nebbia Reggio (Sebastianxciel)**_

_**Mujer de Yamamoto Takeshi: Miu Yamada (DaniVal)**_

_**Esposas de Aliados:**_

_**Mujer de Dino Cavallone: Gisela Finamo (CassGoto)**_

_**Mujer de Xanxus: Alexandra Marie Le Vitore (Lynette Vongola Di Hibari)**_

_**Hijos de guardianes, aliados, arcobalenos:**__**  
**_

_**Hijo de Dino: Edie Cavallone (Lluvia negra12)**_

_**Hija adoptiva de Reborn: Miu Kisaragi (miu-chan5**_

_**Hija de Mukuro y Chrome: Kimiko Rokudo (KHR1827)**_

_**Hija de Lambo: Anastasia Rossetta Bovino Reggio (Sebastianxciel)**_

_**Hija de Takeshi: Aki Yamamoto (DaniVal)**_

_**Hijo de Xanxus: Santino Di Vongola (Lynette Vongola Di Hibari)**_

_**Hija mayor de Enma: Escarlata Kozato (Vampiryfairy)**_

_**Eso de los personajes que ya están ocupados**_

_**Abajo les digo mas :) ojala les guste el capitulo (Conste no aparecen todos los de aquí u.u)**_

* * *

_**Cap 1: Un día normal, cinco años después.**_

El joven Lambo de 20 años, corría como despavorido por todos lados, seguido por una joven que no encontró nada mejor para entretenerse que atacar a su novio.

-NEBBIA DEJA DE USAR ESO!-le vuelve a gritar el Bovino-Sabes que Tsuna va a espantarse cuando vea el salón y su oficina.

-Vuelve aquí idiota! Si no quieres que termine toda la mansión destruida!-le grita la mujer de nombre Nebbia que en ese momento agitaba su bastón.

Lambo en ese momento, pensaba en lo que le dijo Mukuro, que cuando Chrome estaba embarazada, lo persiguió molesta sin que el guardián de la niebla sepa por qué?. Y ahora le pasaba a él, porque el mundo era tan cruel?! Se decía el guardián del rayo, mientras seguía buscando donde esconderse.

Nebbia, estaba muy enojada porque no estaba su helado favorito y no encontró nada mejor que salir persiguiendo a su novio.

Tsuna estaba en el jardín con Gema y su hijo, mientras el décimo que tenía 30 años, reía nervioso, cuando escuchaban los gritos y las explosiones.

-Tsu, parece que tu oficina no existe-le dice Gema, mirando la habitación que había explotado.

-No, mas papeleo no!-Tsuna se revuelve el cabello.

-_Papa attaccò nuevamente scartoffie mostro?_ (Papá de nuevo te atacara el monstruo del papeleo?)-pregunta el pequeño Dante de cinco años.

-_Se il mostro attacca quando i tuo ragazzi stanno distruggendo le cose_ (Si, el monstruo ataca cuando tus tíos están destruyendo las cosas)-responde Tsuna, con tono triste, aunque le diera risa que su hijo se le ocurra hablar en italiano.

-_Figlio, tuo padre è esagerare, solo tuo zio Lambo e tua zia Nebbia~ _(Hijo, tu padre está exagerando, solo es tu tío Lambo y tu tía Nebbia)-dice Gema siguiendo a sus dos amados.

En eso un niño de cinco años, sale de la mansión corriendo y se lanza encima de Dante, haciendo que los dos menores cayeran. Si no fuera porque tenían algo blando debajo. Hayato junto a Adela salían, mirando asombrados como los dos menores reían.

-Décimo, de nuevo la vaca estúpida está destrozando la mansión-dice el guardián de la tormenta, con el ceño fruncido.

-Si lo se Hayato-dice riendo nervioso Tsuna-Adela, sé que pasaron por fuera de mi oficina…

-Si quiere saber si su oficina está destruida, si lo está, agradece que se salvaron todas las fotos y tu escritorio con tu papeleo está intacto-dice divertida la esposa de la tormenta.

-C-como puede ese papeleo resistir tanto?!-dice ambos hombres a la vez, es que acaso era inmortal el papeleo.

-Por alguna casualidad-Gema mira a su amiga-Mukuro, está en enfermería?-una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Adela sonríe igual, asintiendo. Tsuna y Hayato, se estaban preocupando por el guardián de la niebla. Tsuna mira a todos lados y ve una niña de cabello índigo y ojos bicolor, mira a su guardián de la tormenta.

-Miko-chan, ven-llama el cielo, con toda la intención de llamar la atención de las otras mujeres. La niña mira a su tío y se acerca tímidamente a él.

-Q-que sucede t-tío?-pregunta la pequeña Kimiko.

-Que hacías sola?, anda juega con Draco y Dante-la chica asiente y va donde los otros dos niños.

Otra explosión se escucha dentro, haciendo que Tsuna gimiera, volteando a ver, y murmurando palabras, para luego deprimirse.

-Ah décimo?!-Hayato, mira a su jefe y luego mira al mismo lugar que el castaño miro antes-Voy a matar a la vaca!-recibe un golpe-Adela!

-No vas a matar a nadie, acuérdate que queda peor cuando Kyoya y Mukuro pelean-la mujer le mira divertida.

-Pobre salón-Dice Gema, yendo a consolar a su marido.

En la sala de entrenamiento se encontraba Yamamoto, con su esposa e hija. Los tres tan calmado como siempre, cuando Lambo entra a la habitación siendo seguido por su mujer que atacaba a diestra y siniestra.

-Lambo porque Nebbia te quiere matar?-pregunta Takeshi, de lo más calmado.

-ALGUIEN SE COMIO EL HELADO FAVORITO DE NEBBIA!-grita el guardián del rayo.

-MALDITO SEAS LAMBO!-la chica lo seguía.

-Nebbia no debes correr, acuérdate de tu embarazo~-se escucha la voz de Gema, desde el patio.

-Papi~ vamos a jugar a fuera~-dice una pequeña de cinco años.

-Miu, vamos de seguro Gema y Adela te están esperando-dice Takeshi, suponiendo lo que harían las tres féminas juntas.

Adela y Gema comenzaban a organizar un pequeño plan, en contra del guardián de la niebla. Pero les faltaba dos personas, habían mirado a sus maridos, pero ellos estaban muy ensimismados observando a los tres niños que jugaban a las atrapadas.

Pero la suerte estaba de su lado, Miu y Chrome iban apareciendo por una de las puertas, Takeshi se fue directo donde sus dos amigos, dejando que su hija pasara donde los otros niños.

-Bien entonces como haremos?-pregunta Adela, mirando a las otras tres mujeres.

-Van a molestar de nuevo a Mukuro-san?-pregunta Chrome, ladeando levemente su cabeza.

-Chrome tu sabes cómo es Mukuro~ así que ahora le haremos una pequeña broma~ entre las cuatro-dice Gema con una tierna sonrisa.

Por su parte, Tsuna, Hayato y Takeshi, sintieron un escalofrió, sentían más pena por el ilusionista. Trataron los tres hacerse los sordos para que no se vieran involucrados como la última vez. Que tuvieron que huir hasta el puerto de Sicilia, dejando a Hibari de señuelo, mientras emprendían su huida. De eso ya hace un año, de solo acordarse el jefe y sus guardianes sentían escalofríos.

Por otro lado Dante, Draco y Kimiko, no supieron en que momento Aki se les lanzo encima, riendo entretenida.

-Aki?-Kimiko, mira a la otra chica.

-Miko! Hola~!-Aki Yamamoto se abraza a la otra chica.

-Niña idiota! Ten más cuidado! Con Dante-san!-grita Draco, molesto con la niña.

-Jejeje, lo siento Draco-ríe despreocupada y se acerca al pequeño cielo-Lo siento Dan~

-Tranquila Aki-Dante sonríe tranquilamente.

Y que paso con Lambo, bueno el está arrastrándose por el suelo, porque se tropezó con un misterioso pie y termino de cara al piso.

-Lambo Bovino! Te juro por el primer rayo de Vongola que si no traes mi helado no dormirás en la cama y dormirás afuera!-le dice Nebbia, con una amplia sonrisa. Que hizo que escalofríos aparecieran en el guardián del rayo, que fue rápidamente por el pedido de su novia.

Mukuro por su lado estaba en la enfermería, bastante entretenido y con entretenido que no paraba de hacer ilusiones para no aburrirse tanto, como lo estaba. Bueno el hecho de que este en enfermería, fue porque días antes, en forma de juego les hizo algunas ilusiones a los niños y al parecer se le paso la mano, sobretodo porque después tres madres muy enojadas casi lo matan. En ese momento agradeció que Tsuna se entrometiera, junto a los demás, argumentando de que no quería que asesinaran a su guardián.

En eso sintió que alguien lo miraba, mira hacia la entrada y ve que solo era Chrome, solo era Chrome, ¿entonces porque sentía que habían mas personas? esas palabras resonaron en su mente, viendo a su ahora esposa.

-Chrome? Que sucede?-pregunta el guardián de la niebla.

-Mukuro-san-Chrome solo le da una suave sonrisa, mientras a sus lados aparecían otras tres mujeres más con la misma sonrisa.

Mukuro pensó lo peor y más cuando sacaron unos maquillaje y unas cintas, tampoco era bueno atacarlas porque uno, una de ellas era su mujer, dos, Tsuna de seguro lo asesina si toca a su amada Gema, tres Hayato de seguro lo bombardea por un mes completo si toca a Adela y cuatro Takeshi lo termina convirtiendo en sushi.

Un grito se escuchó en toda la mansión, seguida de unas cuantas risitas femeninas. Tsuna, Takeshi y Hayato, dedicaron un minuto de silencio por el pobre guardián caído. Los niños se alarmaron y fueron corriendo, seguidos de los tres mayores. Una vez que llegan a la enfermería y Tsuna abre la puerta solo para que quede con boca abierta mirando el interior.

-M-M-Mukuro, pff-Tsuna se aguanta la risa, pero no lo logra.

-Décimo que sucede?-Hayato se asoma por la puerta, para luego romper en carcajadas.

-Eh? De que se ríen?-Takeshi igual se asoma y acompaña en las risas a sus dos amigos.

-Dejen de reírse y quítenme la cinta que tengo debajo de esto-Dice Mukuro, con una sonrisa sádica, pero que no hizo ningún efecto en los otros tres.

Mukuro, estaba con toda la cara maquillada, tenía las manos y pies atados con un nudo experto-referencia de Adela- igual portaba un vestido rosado-regalo de Gema- y un sombrero con forma de piña en la cabeza-regalo de Chrome. Arriba de la cama donde estaba había un escrito que decía _"La reina de las piñas"_.

-jajajaja~ L-la r-reina de las piñas-Tsuna no paraba de reír.

-Qué pasa con ese vestido rosado Mukuro? –dice con burla el guardián de la tormenta.

-Esto es culpa de sus esposas-reclama el ilusionista.

Luego de media hora, los tres chicos aun risueños, deciden soltar a Rokudo, en ese minuto el guardián de la niebla tenía unas ganas de asesinar a cuatro mujeres que estaban de lo más felices, luego de haber cometido su pequeña broma.

Pasado los días, el jefe y sus tres guardianes habían vuelto a la oficina destruida, encontrando que esta estaba como nueva, suspira de seguro, mientras estaban desconcertados Reborn mando a armar eso, cosa que entraban más papeleos y Tsuna no quería mas eso. Y se tensó completo cuando ve una montaña de esas hojas a un lado de su escritorio.

-Ah…Porque son tan crueles conmigo?

-Ma~ ma~ Tsuna, no es mucho-le dice el guardián de la lluvia.

-Hazlo tu un día entero, idiota del béisbol-gruñe el guardián de la tormenta, porque el si había pasado por eso.

-Kufufufu~ porque tantos papeles Tsunayoshi?-pregunta el guardián de la nube, provocando un tic nervioso en su jefe.

-Maldito Mukuro! Si tú tienes la culpa junto al loco de las peleas!-le grita prácticamente Hayato.

-Ya, ya calma Hayato…-Tsuna se masajea la sien-Ahora…-mira su reloj de bolsillo-aaah, Enma, tenía que haber llegado hace dos horas…que le habrá pasado?

-Tranquilícese décimo, de seguro Enma debe estar con la montaña de papeles de Adelheid, sabe que esa mujer es un demonio al momento de hacer trabajar al Shimon-dice con una sonrisa Hayato, haciendo que Tsuna se deprimiera.

-Bueno, como sea…Dino-san igual debía haber llegado que rato!-Tsuna estaba exasperado.

En eso el celular de Tsuna comienza a sonar haciendo que los cuatro salten en su lugar, había que decir, que por el momento estaban ellos cuatro en la oficina, sus esposas e hijos que estaban en el salón y Lambo con Nebbia debían estar en la cocina. Eso ultimo Tsuna ya lo sabía, debido a que la mujer del guardián del rayo pedía demasiado extrañas.

Volviendo al celular, Tsuna contesta y abre un poco los ojos, luego asintiendo, siendo observado por sus tres guardianes, que estaban imitando todos los gestos que su jefe hacía.

-Ah, bueno…entonces hasta mañana-Tsuna corta la llamada y sus guardianes le miraban, como pidiendo que les dijera-Era Dino-san, mañana vendrá, porque su hijo, había pasado a lanzar a Enzo a la fuente de agua…

-Pobre fuente-dice Takeshi.

Los otros tres le quedaron mirando confundidos, mas era que pobre Dino porque tenía que lidiar con su mascota que debía estar a más de siete metros de alto. Dejaron pasar eso y se quedaron ahí, ya mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

_**Buenooooo~ aquí el capitulo jeje ahora seguiré XD**_

_**Enma y Hibari ya están pedidos, solo espero las fichas de esposas e hijos ya que Enma tendrá una hija mayor y una menor( le falta la menor) para que tenga un amorío con Dante(?)...porque es Dante, **_

_**Falta igual la hija de Ryohei y Hana D: aunque ahí lo dejo a su merced**_

_**Lo siguiente es de los arcobalenos, Reborn es padre soltero(?), Fong y Viper tienen un hijo al igual que Lal y Collonello, pero no se si hacer la ficha de ambos hijos (aun lo piensa) y bueno Verde esta solo al igual que Skull(huele a yaoi ahí e.e)**_

_**Los personajes van a ir saliendo de a poco, a medida que vaya teniendo las fichas que faltan**_

_**-El esto...uhm las fichas de personajes creo que los subiré todas a Facebook, en la cuenta que les dejare ^^ ahí para que conozcan un poco de cada personaje**_

_*** me pueden buscar por Shiro Vargas (la foto perfil aparece Cozart y Giotto) ya que trate de colocar el link ¬¬ y esta cosa me odia infinitamente**_

_**-Sobre los bocetos de Adelia y Gema(?) están perdidos en el abismo...na mi primo de 5 años rompió los dibujo y estoy en eso ahora.**_

_**-Hijo de Yamamoto ya no se aceptan, lo siento.**_

_**-Xanxus hará explotar la oficina de Tsuna cuando aparezca(?) ok no...aunque...-se lo piensa.**_

_**-Bueno como vieron faltaron incorporar los personajes pero andan en misiones...o en el caso de Enma que esta trabajando con el monster del papeleo(?) y Dino...bueno...pobre fuente -.-U**_

_**-Nebbia...la coloque como novia, pero es esposa así que esho~ en todo caso quien se habrá comido el helado de ella ¬¬**_

_**-Gomen por lo que le hice a Mukuro-san~ ;_; pero era el plan de Adela(es malvada con el cabeza de piña)**_

_**-Va a seguir algunos capítulos mas como los niños de cinco años y luego habrá un pequeño lapso.**_

_**-Ha se me olvidaba-se golpea contra la pared- Draco tiene una gemela~ ella se encuentra...con Bianchi, aprendiendo cocina venenosa :3 ok no es broma, solo algo pequeño, Draco ni su melliza, saben mucho del otro, solo que no se hablan y ella aparecerá a hacerle guerra a la hija menor(que tendrá la edad de Dante) de Enma, por el joven Dante.**_

_**-Tsuna y sus guardianes morirán~ muhahaha ok no... ni loca los mato ;-; me colocaría a llorar ahora mismo si lo hago D:**_

_**Bueno como ya creo que termine, no se si se me olvida algo -.- pueden lanzarme cualquier cosa hasta no se D: cualquier reviews o tomate y piedras me lo hacen llegar tanto interno y externo o me lo mandan en avión**_

_**Bye bye ^^**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Hi~~~ por fin pude actualizar~ gomen T-T pero apareció un profe con ametralladora de trabajos(?) bueeeeeno dejando eso de lado, el cap me salio algo mas largo y ahora shi~ los personajes tooodooos(?) creo, bueno excepto los hijos del guardián del sol e.e aun no se como colocarles:_**

_**Esposas de los guardianes**_

_**Mujer de Lambo: Nebbia Reggio (Sebastianxciel)**_

_**Mujer de Yamamoto Takeshi: Miu Yamada (DaniVal)**_

_**Mujer de Hibari Kyoya: Lia Sereni (LinaOtaku)**_

_**Esposas de Aliados:**_

_**Mujer de Enma: Nanami Daisuke (AgathaxB)**_

_**Mujer de Dino Cavallone: Gisela Finamo (CassGoto)**_

_**Mujer de Xanxus: Alexandra Marie Le Vitore (Lynette Vongola Di Hibari)**_

_**Hijos de guardianes, aliados, arcobalenos:**__**  
**_

_**Hijo de Dino: Edie Cavallone (Lluvia negra12)**_

_**Hija adoptiva de Reborn: Miu Kisaragi (miu-chan5)**_

_**Hija de Hayato: Diana Gokudera (Nii-chan)**_

_**Hija de Mukuro y Chrome: Kimiko Rokudo (KHR1827)**_

_**Hija de Lambo: Anastasia Rossetta Bovino Reggio (Sebastianxciel)**_

_**Hija de Takeshi: Aki Yamamoto (DaniVal)**_

_**Hija mayor de Kyoya: Satori Hibari (LinaOtaku)**_

_**Hijo menor de Kyoya: Yami Hibari (LinaOtaku)**_

_**Hijo de Xanxus: Santino Di Vongola (Lynette Vongola Di Hibari)**_

_**Hija mayor de Enma: Escarlata Kozato (Vampiryfairy)**_

_**Hija menor de Enma: Isabella Kozato (AgathaxB)**_

_**Hubo un problema ya que...mi niichan se colo aquí y comenzó a responder a diestra y siniestra (no debo dejar esto abierto en mi propio note D:) y bueno yo acepte a la primera que me pidió ser la esposa de Hibari(?)(sale ahí en la lista) y bueno...niichan acepto otra mas..., bueno lamento ese problema u.u en nombre de mi niichan por metido e.e se disculpa por ser muy curioso...**_

_**KHR no me pertenece T-T**_

* * *

_**Cap 2: Cinco años después II.**_

Gema avanzaba por los pasillos, encontrando a Adela en el transcurso. Ambas avanzaban a un lugar específico. La oficina del décimo Vongola, en eso sintieron pequeños pasos que venían corriendo de prisa. Eran Dante y Draco que corrían despavoridos, siendo seguido por Lambo que iba igual que los dos menores. Las dos mujeres creían que era Nebbia, pero se sorprendieron de que fuera Mukuro, de hecho ya no les era tan sorprendente. Ambas mujeres hicieron que el guardián de la niebla cayera de cara al suelo, antes de hacer otra ilusión. Los dos niños se escondieron detrás de sus madres y Lambo se escondía detrás de ambas.

-Lambo que paso?-pregunta Gema, sonriendo levemente.

-Hicieron explotar mi habitación…de nuevo, es la tercera este mes!-alega el guardián de la niebla, desde el suelo.

-Como unos niños pueden destruir tu habitación…-dice Adela, levantando una ceja-Que les hiciste a los niños Mukuro?

-Yo nada-canturrea el guardián.

-Mentira!, hizo una ilusión de mi hermana y de la hija del tío Enma-dice Draco, inflando las mejillas-También salía Dante-san.

Ambas mujeres miraron fijamente a los dos niños, luego al guardián de la niebla, que seguía quieto, tratando de imaginar una forma de escapar de ahí, antes de que los dos menores siguieran hablando.

-Y que pasaba en la ilusión Dante, Draco?-Gema, mirando a ambos menores, pero sobretodo en Dante que solo acordarse se tensó.

-Salía como mayor y estaba en la misma cama que Diana y Isabella haciendo cosas-dice Dante, más rojo que un tomate y nervioso.

A las dos mujeres y Lambo quedaron boca abierta, Dante y Draco se escondieron detrás de Lambo cuando vieron el aura de muerte que rodeo a ambas madres y más esa sonrisas sádicas, mientras Mukuro ya había escapado. Lo que dio comienzo con la persecución del guardián de la niebla. Lambo quedo en su lugar, se agacho a la altura de los dos menores y les mira con una sonrisa.

-Y que hacías con ellas en la cama, Dante?-pregunta tratando de imaginarse la situación, o si, Tsuna iba a asesinar a Mukuro por eso.

-Hacia lo de los perritos, cuando se suben a otros perritos, parece que quería saltarlas-dice inocentemente el menor.

Lambo, bajo su mirada y se golpeó mentalmente por preguntar eso. Se levantó y se fue corriendo al lado opuesto al que se había escapado Mukuro.

Los dos menores se miraron sin entender mucho la actitud de su tío, se encogieron de hombros y fueron a jugar.

Lambo llego a la oficina en donde se encontraba Tsuna, Enma, Dino y Hayato. El guardián del rayo abrió la puerta de par en par, sin percatarse en las dos visitas y fue directo donde Tsuna, que miro confundido al menor.

-T-Tsuna! Mukuro hizo una ilusión de Diana, Isabella y Dante teniendo _eso_ en la cama-suelta el guardián del rayo.

-_Eso?_-Hayato, frunció el ceño al no captar lo que decía el menor.

Lambo se revolvió el cabello y por casi lo vuelve a gritar.

-Que Mukuro hizo una ilusión de Diana, Isabella y Dante teniendo sexo en la cama!

Dino, Tsuna, Enma y Hayato, escupieron sus cafés y miraron al guardián del rayo, con tic en el ojo. Y con el ceño extremadamente fruncido.

-C-como que mi pequeña e-estaba e-e-en la cama con Dante?!-Enma salto de su asiento.

-Enma?!-Lambo recién se dio cuenta de los dos recién llegados-Dino?!

-Lambo…-Tsuna mira a su guardián-Como es eso? Explícate. Que fue lo que hizo Mukuro…-estaba demasiado serio para el gusto del Bovino.

-Es que Mukuro…ilusión…Dante…las niñas…de mayores…-el guardián del rayo estaba demasiado nervioso, para decir las cosas bien y más al sentir las cuatro miradas serias.

-Como se atreve Mukuro, perturbar la mente de mi sobrino?!-grita Dino, completamente nervioso.

-H-Hayato, estas bien?-Tsuna mira a su mano derecha, con nerviosismo.

-S-si décimo, es solo…que quiero asesinar a Mukuro-dice Gokudera, asintiendo nervioso.

-Y-yo igual quiero matar a Mukuro-dice Enma, acercándose a Tsuna.

-C-como se atreve a mostrarle eso a Dante y a Draco?-murmura Tsuna, asintiendo.

Los tres padres y Dino, fueron en la búsqueda de Rokudo, pero cuando lo encontraron, fue de adorno de pared. Y las tres mujeres jadeantes, es que habían encontrado a Nanami, la esposa de Enma y le contaron, luego las tres habían atacado al guardián de la niebla. Que en ese momento estaba estampado en la pared. Aun así el pobre Mukuro no se salvaría de la furia del tres jefes y de la tormenta. Mukuro iba a tener permanencia en la sala de enfermería de la central Vongola.

Por otro lado un grupo de niños jugaban de lo más relajados, cuando escucharon explosiones y gritos provenientes de una sola persona a la que una madre atacaría primero: El tío Mukuro.

En eso llega un peliblanco a la mansión seguido de su esposa y dos niños que correteaban, más atrás un pelinegro con su esposa y dos niños, aunque iban más tranquilos que los primeros, el pelinegro iba bastante molesto por la cantidad de ruido que había en la mansión. Ryohei, ni si quiera se había percatado que detrás venia Kyoya. En eso se escucha la voz del jefe, se le notaba bastante molesto. El guardián del sol y el de la nube miraron confundidos. Chrome justo aparece desde una densa niebla que se había formado, la mujer estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Chrome, que sucede adentro?-pregunta Kyoya, a la chica, que titubeo un poco.

-Ah…Kyoya-san, Ryohei-san…esto…Mukuro hizo algo-dice suspirando la única guardiana.

En eso un joven pelinegro salía por la puerta y llevando a su mujer consigo, para que no saliera lastimada. Lambo prefirió sacar a su mujer antes que a Enma y Tsuna se les ocurra lanzar sus poderes más potentes a Mukuro

-Espera, porque Sawada está molesto esta vez?-pregunta Hana, quien estaba a un lado de Ryohei.

-Lambo! Nebbia ustedes saben algo al extremo?!-grita el guardián del sol a los dos jóvenes, que se tensaron al escucharlos.

-Esto…em…voy a pasear!-Lambo se aleja con su mujer rápidamente, ambos sabían, el problema era que no querían contar, bastante miedo les dio ambos ver a los mayores.

-Q-quiero helado Lambo~-dice Nebbia tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Dante estaba deprimido en el suelo, mientras los demás seguían jugando. Diana con cuidado se acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Que le sucede Dante-sama?-pregunta la peligris.

-Diana! Suelta a Dante!-le grita Draco, bastante molesto, porque había tensado al otro chico.

-N-no nada Diana, n-no te preocupes-dice completamente tenso Dante.

-Eh Dan~ que te paso?-pregunta Aki, acercándose a los mellizos y al otro chico.

-N-nada, no es nada Aki-dice tratando de parecer calmado, el hijo del décimo.

-Papá de seguro le hizo algo cierto?-pregunta Kimiko, suspirando tranquilamente.

-E-esto-Dante se puso color rojo al igual que Draco, ambos menores desviaron la mirada.

-Eh? Dan~-una niña pelirroja se acerca y le sonríe tiernamente-Ven-le extiende la mano.

Dante toma la mano de Isabella, el cual era su nombre y la abraza, provocando un puchero en Diana, Draco por su lado, suspira. El sabia quien le gustaba su amigo, incluso lo había apoyado. Aun así mira a su hermana de reojo, quien seguía con el puchero en su rostro.

Unas horas más tarde, después de tanto jaleo, en enfermería se veía un guardián de la niebla, con un montón de vendas puestas, incluso parecía momia. En eso ingresa Ryohei y Kyoya, ambos para curar sus pequeñas y diminutas heridas que se habían hecho, los dos quedaron viendo al que estaba en enfermería. El guardián del sol estallo en carcajadas, y el guardián de la nube se burlaba del otro con la mirada.

-Jajaja Mukuro es una momia al extremo!-sigue riendo el guardián del sol.

-Cabeza de piña, que fue lo que hiciste esta vez?-pregunta divertido el guardián de la nube.

Mukuro, le había saltado una vena en señal que se estaba molestando, y sus compañeros se burlaban de él. Bueno él no iba a mentir, solo había mostrado el "futuro" del niño que después heredaría Vongola, aunque, que pasaría si eso fuera real en unos años más. De seguro Gema lo lanzaba del segundo piso, Adela le colocaría una cama de clavos y Nanami lo lanzaba a los tiburones, el solo pensarlo le daba pavor.

En el jardín se veían al grupo de niños jugando tranquilamente, hasta que Aki, salto con una idea en mente.

-Juguemos a la escondida~!-dice la niña.

-Pero quien cuenta?-pregunta Kimiko, curiosa.

-Diana! Tu cuentas-dice Draco, apuntando a su melliza.

-Eh?! Porque no cuentas tu idiota!-le gruñe Diana.

-Porque siempre cuento, te toca a ti-Draco infla las mejillas.

Y Diana termino contando, los demás niños salieron corriendo, Isabella y Dante se escondieron dentro de la mansión y se fueron a esconder a la oficina del décimo. Sin darse cuenta los dos niños se quedaron dormidos y abrazados, en el sofá.

Tsuna y Enma, habían despedido a Dino y a su esposa e hijo, Hayato, se había ido a descansar unas horas, así que los dos hombres fueron a buscar algo para beber a la cocina. Enma se iba a quedar unos días en la mansión Vongola, para arreglar varias cosas con su amigo.

-Que sucede Tsuna?-pregunta Enma, algo curioso.

-Nada, solo que me siento relajado-dice divertido Tsuna, mientras se estiraba.

-Ahora que lo dices, yo igual me siento relajado-asiente Enma.

-Debe ser que nos desestresamos después del ataque a Mukuro…-dice Tsuna, sacando una botella de vino.

-Pero a diferencia de nosotros, las chicas casi te dejan sin guardián-responde Enma, mirando al castaño.

-Ah…solo espero que en verdad no lo maten algún día-suspira Tsuna-Aunque esta vez se había pasado…

Enma iba a contestar pero justo llegan tres féminas, con unas amplias sonrisas y brillos en los ojos.

-Ah~! Tsuna, Enma~! Tienen que ver esto-dice Gema, junto a Adela y Nanami, a la vez.

-Se ven tan tiernos!-dice Adela.

-Tienen que verlos!-dice Nanami

Los dos jefes se tensaron al creer que veían un aura rosa rodeando a las tres mujeres, que parecían fangirls, esas que cuando estaban solteros los perseguían, ese recuerdo los tenso más.

-A quienes tenemos que ver?-pregunta Tsuna, levemente confundido.

-A Dante y a Isabella, están en tu oficina-le dice Adela, por poco dando saltitos de felicidad.

Los dos hombres se resignaron y fueron a la oficina, donde indicaron las tres mujeres. Con cuidado Tsuna abre la puerta y enfoca su mirada en el sofá, mientras ingresaba, siendo seguido por Enma. Los dos hombres sonrieron levemente al ver tan tierna escena.

Dante abrazaba a Isabella y la tenía protegida entre sus brazos, ambos dormidos en el sofá, Tsuna y Enma se rieron suavemente.

-Vaya, estos dos en verdad se quieren-dice Tsuna, buscando una frazada en uno de los muebles de su oficina.

-Dante en verdad la cuida-menciona Enma, igual divertido, mirando a los menores.

-Y ella igual lo cuida…ojala que cuando estén más grandes sigan igual-dice Tsuna, tapando a los niños.

-Ese día, ambos andaremos con los nervios de punta, Tsuna-ríe Enma, haciendo reír a su amigo.

-Vaya, tienes razón, pero estoy seguro que estos dos terminan de novios-dice el cielo, tranquilamente.

-Jajaja, tu siempre terminas teniendo razón por tu hiperintuicion, Tsuna, eso es trampa-ríe la tierra.

-Como sea, lo digo por lo que veo, no es que mi intuición lo diga-menciona Tsuna-Pero tu igual tienes la intuición aguda, así que deberías sentir lo mismo.

-Bueno, bueno si los legítimos descendientes de Vongola Primo y Shimon Primo, tienen ambos poderes más allá de lo lógico-dice una pelinegra recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-Ah Hana, no me des esos sustos-dice Tsuna, suspirando cansado-Que te trae por aquí?

-Te vengo a dejar el informe de la misión de Ryohei….-le dice la mujer dejando los papeles.

-Y donde está el?-Tsuna pestañea un par de veces, confundido, porque siempre iba el guardián del sol, a dejar sus informes.

-Esta hace dos horas, junto a Kyoya, burlándose de la momia de Tutankamon….-dice Hana, a lo que ambos jefes ladearon la cabeza confundidos-Mukuro!, agh son un par de idiotas

-Bueno, tampoco te enojes, le hubieras dicho la reina de las piñas, ahí te creo que entiendo al instante-dice Tsuna, refregándose la sien.

-Reina de las piñas?-pregunta alzando una ceja Enma.

-Luego te cuento, Enma, te reirás bastante-dice divertido Tsuna-Ah Hana, dile a Ryohei y a Kyoya, que vallan al salón principal, para cenar

-Ah…si tu lo dices…-dice Hana, yéndose, tranquilamente.

En eso los dos niños despertaron y vieron a los mayores confundidos, ambos padres rieron levemente y los dos pequeños se dieron cuenta de que estaban abrazados, colocándose más rojos que un tomate.

-Ciaos…-se escucha una voz, que tenso a ambos jefes-Que hacen el par de idiotas riéndose?

-No nos estamos riendo…bueno, sí pero tienes que ver a Mukuro, Reborn-dice Tsuna, sin girarse a la ventana, en donde estaba el mayor.

-Vaya Dame-Tsuna, tendremos boda temprano-dice Reborn mirando a los dos menores.

-Boda?-los dos jefes se miran, luego miran hacia donde el Hitman miraba-SON NIÑOS!-gritan ambos al unísono.

En la sala de descanso que estaba al lado, estaba el guardián de la lluvia, que estaba de lo mejor tomando café junto al guardián del rayo, ambos saltaron en su lugar al escuchar semejante grito. Y se dirigieron rápidamente a la oficina de su jefe solo para encontrar al par de hombres discutiendo con el hitman y los dos niños tomados de las manos, sin entender mucho.

-Ma, ma~ Tsuna, Enma porque pelean, con Reborn?-pregunta divertido Takeshi.

-Porque se pusieron padres protectores, el par de idiotas-dice Reborn, pasando de los dos jefes.

-Pero si nosotros ni si quiera hemos comprometido a nuestros hijos!-reclaman los dos jefes al unísono.

-Solo porque les dije que esos dos se iban a casar, armaron escandalo-menciona relajadamente el ex arcobaleno.

-Jajajaja~ -Lambo se larga a reír-Bueno y que haces con Diana?, de seguro es un trio

-Trio?-pregunta Takeshi.

-Es que a Diana le gusta Dante-declara el joven guardián del rayo.

-QUE?!-Tsuna grita sorprendido.

-Vaya, tu hijo tiene a dos a sus pies-dice burlón el hitman,

-Ah, ay… -Tsuna se apoya en la mesa-No digas eso!

-Entonces es probable de que la ilusión de Mukuro, sea verdad-dice Lambo, a lo que recibió dos miradas fulminantes.

-No…esto será decisión de Dante…y por favor aún son niños, ya dejen de pensar cosas-dice Enma, algo irritado.

-Ah Tsuna-dice Takeshi, a lo que recibió la atención del castaño-Gema me dijo que en unos años más volveremos a Naminori.

-Bueno solo será por una temporada, la preparatoria de los chicos-dice sonriente Tsuna.

-Ah de seguro inscriben a sus hijos en Nami-chuu-dice divertido Reborn-Enma tu igual vas

-Por supuesto, ese fue un trato que hicimos con Tsuna y Dino-dice Enma.

-Bueno es eso y algo más, para algo quiero que todos se reúnan en el salón principal un rato más-dice Tsuna, sonriendo-Ah Takeshi, dile a Adela que despierte a Hayato y que baje a cenar, Miu debe estar con Aki, en el salón o de seguro…están atormentando a Kyoya

-Ok~-dice cantarín el guardián de la lluvia, luego largándose a reír-Nunca les falta.

Una hora después estaban todos comiendo, estaba todo casi tranquilo, si no fueran porque los niños se reían, Hayato discutía con Ryohei y Takeshi tratando de calmarlos, los gritos de Lambo, solo faltaba el guardián de la niebla y esa cena terminaría siendo la tercera guerra mundial en cuya habitación, la cual solo paraba cuando el jefe se molestaba o hacían llorar a los niños, lo que provocaba que el jefe y sus guardianes huyeran a refugiarse.

Luego de la cena, las mujeres se retiraron a acostar a los niños, dejando solo a los guardianes del décimo Vongola, el jefe Vongola, el jefe de Shimon y el ex arcobaleno. Tsuna se levanta, con un aire entre serio y alegre.

-El próximo año dejaremos a los niños en Naminori-dice seriamente Tsuna.

-Porque? –Pregunta Ryohei.

-Bueno, es solo porque hubo un problema, debemos solucionar esto, con Varia…-dice Tsuna en un suspiro, porque había hablado con cierto jefe de Varia, que le grito por teléfono.

-Entonces, es para protegerlos-pregunta Takeshi.

-Además solo lo tomamos como unas vacaciones-dice Enma, calmadamente desde su lugar.

-Nosotros iremos después, solo que dejaremos desplegadas las unidades aquí, solo que nosotros nos iremos unos días después de ellos así que no se preocupen-dice Tsuna, tranquilizando a los guardianes-Chrome…tu igual te vas con las chicas.

-De acuerdo Boss-Asiente la única guardiana.

-Y si mandamos a la piña parlante?-pregunta Kyoya, ganándose unas risas de los otros.

-Prefiero mandar a Chrome, no quiero que maten a Mukuro, antes de tiempo-dice nervioso el jefe Vongola-Bueno dejando el tema de la reina de las piñas…digo de Mukuro, ¿Qué dicen?

-Si el décimo lo dice, no hay problema-dice Hayato, asintiendo y aguantando una risa.

-Ese era el trato que habían hecho Enma, Dino y tú, Tsuna?-pregunta Yamamoto.

-Sí, Dino dijo que hablaría con los demás aliados, y protegerían al pueblo, y nosotros dejaremos a nuestras unidades así que no habría problema-dice Tsuna.

-Eso me tranquiliza al extremo-dice Ryohei, sin gritar.

-Hm…-es lo único que sale del guardián de la nube.

-Veremos a I-pin, Futa y a Mamma~-canturrea Lambo.

-Extraño a I-pin, a Haru y a Kyoko-dice Chrome, sonriendo-Ken, chikusa

-Pero sabes dónde nos quedaremos? Porque Tsuna, tu casa no es grande-dice Reborn afirmado en la pared-Y queremos que estén todos en un mismo lugar.

-Reborn, eso ya lo tengo, hace dos años que hicimos algo con Enma, Hayato es testigo-sonríe de lado el décimo Vongola.

-Tenemos dos mansiones a la entrada de Naminori, así que no hay problema-asiente el décimo Shimon, sonriendo igual.

-Vaya, hasta que piensan…-dice el ex arcobaleno.

-Reborn y donde está tu hija?-pregunta curioso Tsuna, al no ver a la niña que pasaba pegada a su ex tutor.

-Atormentando gente~-responde divertido el ex arcobaleno del sol.

Eso provoco un estremecimiento en los dos jefes y los guardianes, más cuando escuchan un grito de cierto ilusionista, que se encontraba en enfermería.

-Y ya logro asustar a Mukuro-Sonríe de manera escalofriante Reborn.

A los demás que estaban en el salón, les apareció una gota al estilo anime, pobre guardián de la niebla, ahora sí que tendría pesadilla. Mas porque la hija de Reborn tenía el mismo habito del ex arcobaleno.

En un salón de entrenamiento de la misma mansión, se encontraban todas las mujeres conversando tranquilamente, sobre el mismo tema.

-Chrome fue la única que pudo quedarse a escuchar…eso no se vale-dice algo sentida Miu Yamada.

-Calma, Miu, es que ella es una guardiana, deberías estar acostumbrada-calma Lia, con una suave sonrisa.

-Lia, aun me pregunto porque Kyoya es tan amargado?-Salta de pronto Nebbia, mientras comía helado de fresa.

-Ah, Kyo, no es amargado, Nebbia-Ríe suavemente la aludida-Solo que…-es interrumpida.

-Es recontra amargado-dice Adela, con los brazos cruzados-No sé cómo lo aguantas.

-Ya, ya chicas, nos desviamos del tema-Trata de calmarlas Gema.

-Además Adela, Hayato, es más amargado que Kyoya-dice Hana, bastante entretenida.

-Ah…Gema de nuevo se van a colocar a discutir-le dice Miu a la esposa de su jefe.

-Gema creía que estábamos haciendo hablando sobre Naminori-dice Nanami, luego refiriéndose a los guardianes-Y asustar a los chicos.

-Esperen, que solo tenemos que esperar a Chrome~-Responde Gema, mientras miraba su bastón.

En eso una niebla, comenzó a formarse en la habitación, las mujeres ni en pose de combate se colocaron al saber quién era la persona que venía, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de todas, al ver la figura de la única guardiana de la Vongola.

-Y que paso?-preguntan toda al unísono, a la guardiana de la niebla.

-B-bien…vamos a Naminori el próximo año-dice tranquilamente Chrome, con una suave sonrisa.

Las mujeres estaban todas felices, por volver a pisar ese lugar, después de tanto tiempo, mientras que Bianchi quien permanecía callada, pero con una suave sonrisa, de volver a esa ciudad por la que vivió por tanto tiempo.

-Bueno-sigue la guardiana de la niebla-Kyoya, había propuesto de mandar a Mukuro…-ríe nerviosa-Pero Boss prefirió que yo vaya con ustedes.

-Bien~! Estaremos todas juntas!-Salta Gema, sonriendo bastante amplio.

-Esto, que fue el grito de hace unos minutos?-pregunta Miu, bastante curiosa.

-Em…fue Mukuro-dice avergonzada Chrome.

-Vaya, ahora sí que tenemos para molestarlo-dice Hana, riendo levemente.

-Es que la hija de Reborn-san…fue la que asusto a Mukuro-declara Chrome, lo que provoco un estremecimiento en las mujeres.

-Que en paz descanse la momia ilusoria-dice Adela, negando con la cabeza.

De vuelta en el salón, los dos jefes, se habían quedado mirando la singular discusión entre el guardián del sol y el de la tormenta.

-Cállate cabeza de pulpo! Tú no tienes derecho a mandarme!-le apunta Ryohei, lanzando un pastel de frutas.

-Teme!, maldito cabeza de césped! No lances la comida!-reclama molesto Hayato, lanzando un pudin que le quito al rayo.

-Ah mi pudin! Maldito estupidera lanza otra cosa!-reclama Lampo, lanzando cualquier cosa.

Y así termino siendo la tercera guerra mundial, pero de comida entre los guardianes Vongola, incluso Kyoya se había unido a la pelea y Takeshi, trataba de calmar al resto, pero solo recibió un poco de torta de selva negra, que lamentablemente era la favorita del jefe. Tsuna se mantuvo tranquilo, pero para su mala suerte le cayó al igual una tarta de tiramisú, Aunque sintió un aura oscura detrás suyo, oh si a Reborn, el tutor espartano le cayó pudin en toda la cara, de parte de cierto guardián del sol que no logro darle al rayo. Oh si hoy ardía Troya.

Enma, se arrincono, para que no le llegara pastel y Tsuna no sabía dónde esconderse, aunque estuviera lleno de tarta, no había logrado enojarse, pero de que le llegara el pudin a su ex tutor, no era bueno…nada bueno, los dos jefes arrancaron y el único que los noto fue Takeshi, que ni tonto ni perezoso se fue junto a los otros dos, gracias pero no quería morir.

Una hora más tarde se podía ver a cuatro guardianes Vongola colgando de un pie en la entrada de la mansión, Reborn prácticamente les había dado el golpe de sus vidas. Y solo por una guerra de comida.

* * *

_**Esto, lamento las molestia... soy mala con Mukuro, pero fue porque me imagine a cierto colado(?) XD el finaaaal lo siento! me quedo raro mi forma de cerrar el capitulo y porque me salio algo raro un poco mas arriba, pero las neuronas se me mueren con las pruebas y que hay o no...en verdad no entiendo a los profes e.e ah y mi nii-chan quiere decir algo-le lanza un micrófono a su nii-chan-**_

_**Niichan: Soy curioso jeje~ esto...ah verdad ella-apunta a la autora-ella...ella...nananana~~ ok no eso no bueno esto...am...holi, no, no eso tampoco lo siento pero Draco es mellizo con Diana~ porque yo reclame**_

_**Dejarme sin oído no cuenta como reclamo...-suspira-Y los nombres de los hijos de Ryohei...aun los pienso.**_

_**Niichan: De echo lo pensamos los dos~**_

_**De algo me tiene que servir el entrometido...digo que eso-apunta a niichan-Se ríe como Daemon...y escucharlo un buen rato mientras escribo es escalofriante**_

_**Niicha: Tranquila mi Gio~ Ah ella es Giotto y yo Daemon~ -es lanzado lejos-**_

_**Eso no importa, dejemos eso de lado, bueno ojala les haya gustado ^^ el cap algo largo T-T pero bueno acabo de perturbar mentes por lo del inicio y para todos mi cuenta de fb **__**Shiro Vargas ahí estoy subiendo todo lo relacionado a mis fics y los oc estarán todos ahí.**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Holi(?) volví, digo soy un zombie(?) X'D ok no, lo siento, pero a causa de los exámenes de la U me estaban aplastando y había demorado en escribir~ Bene eh aquí el capitulo w me perdonan?~ ah y Nii-chan manda saludos desde el ejercito(?)**_

_**Igual ya esta los hijos de Ryohei y Hana~ Una amiga me dio la idea y yo solo lo escribí XD de hecho eran ejercicios de matemáticas con nombres que llamaron mi atención X'D esto ahora creo**_

_**Esposas de los guardianes**_

_**Mujer de Lambo: Nebbia Reggio (Sebastianxciel)**_

_**Mujer de Yamamoto Takeshi: Miu Yamada (DaniVal)**_

_**Mujer de Hibari Kyoya: Lia Sereni (LinaOtaku)**_

_**Esposas de Aliados:**_

_**Mujer de Enma: Nanami Daisuke (AgathaxB)**_

_**Mujer de Dino Cavallone: Gisela Finamo (CassGoto)**_

_**Mujer de Xanxus: Alexandra Marie Le Vitore (Lynette Vongola Di Hibari)**_

_**Hijos de guardianes, aliados, arcobalenos:**__**  
**_

_**Hijo de Dino: Edie Cavallone (Lluvia negra12)**_

_**Hija adoptiva de Reborn: Miu Kisaragi (miu-chan5)**_

_**Hijo de Fong y Viper: Kirou**_

_**Hija de Lal y Colonello: Gabriella**_

_**Hija de Hayato: Diana Gokudera (Nii-chan)**_

_**Hija de Mukuro y Chrome: Kimiko Rokudo (KHR1827)**_

_**Hija de Lambo: Anastasia Rossetta Bovino Reggio (Sebastianxciel)**_

_**Hija de Takeshi: Aki Yamamoto (DaniVal)**_

_**Hija mayor de Kyoya: Satori Hibari (LinaOtaku)**_

_**Hijo menor de Kyoya: Yami Hibari (LinaOtaku)**_

_**Hijo de Ryohei: Yazuto Sasagawa**_

_**Hija de Ryohei: **__**Analie Sasagawa**_

_**Hijo de Xanxus: Santino Di Vongola (Lynette Vongola Di Hibari)**_

_**Hija mayor de Enma: Escarlata Kozato (Vampiryfairy)**_

_**Hija menor de Enma: Isabella Kozato (AgathaxB)**_

_**Las fichas de Yazuto, Analie, Kirou y Gabriella...están en construcción...y espero poder subir las fichas que me enviaron de los personajes T-T malditos profes y sus pruebas... **_

* * *

_**Cap 3: Viaje a Naminori.**_

En cierta mansión Vongola se alistaban las últimas cosas para irse a Naminori, incluso Gisella la esposa de Dino fue a ayudar a empacar. Varios de los niños ya habían cumplido 6 años algunos un poco más. Era una mañana tranquila como pocas, hasta que…

-VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII! VONGOLAAAAA! –Un grito hace retumbar la mansión completa.

El jefe y sus guardianes, en ese momento estaban en una reunión, en uno de los salones, tratando de revivirse con unas tazas de café. Lambo era el único que estaba durmiendo en ese momento en la mesa. Pero el grito hizo que todos los del salón llegaran a saltar del susto y que el mas joven de los guardianes cayera al suelo.

-Quien diantres se le ocurre gritar tan temprano?!-dice exaltado el décimo Vongola.

-DONDE MIERDA TE METES VONGOLA?!-Se escuchan varias puertas azotarse, y los gritos venían en aumento.

-Ese es Squalo?-Pregunta el guardián de la lluvia.

En la habitación de juegos, estaba todos los niños bastante entretenidos. Pero el grito de cuya persona les hizo saltar, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran y salieran todos corriendo al encuentro de dicho alborotador.

-TIO SQUALOOOO!-y un montón de niños salieron corriendo detrás del susodicho.

Unos minutos más tarde el décimo Vongola seguido por sus guardianes, estaban estallando en carcajadas al ver al capitán de estrategias de Varia siendo aplastados por sus hijos.

-VOOOIII! NO SE RIAN! Y SAQUEN A ESTOS MOCOSOS!-le grita Squalo, gruñéndoles a la décima generación.

-Jajajaja, bueno, bueno-Tsuna se saca una lagrima que fue producida por la risa y mira a los niños-Dante, porque no vuelven a jugar? …-nota a una pequeña pelinegra que golpeaba al Varia con unas minis tonfas-Esto…Kyoya, Satori de nuevo está golpeando a Squalo…

-Muy bien Satori-dice el guardián de la nube, muy orgulloso.

Tsuna suspiro cansado y Squalo seguía gritando a diestra y siniestra. El castaño menor asiente a lo que dice su padre y nota que Edie, tenía la mascota del tío Dino, curioso se acerca, siendo seguido por el peliplateado.

-Oh ya se juguemos con la tortuga afuera!~-dice Aki lanzándose encima del peliplateado y el castaño.

-Oe idiota de la espada! No te lances así!-reclama molesto Draco.

Los menores salen corriendo, dejando finalmente a Squalo extendido y medio muerto, Takeshi lo comenzó a picar para que se colocara de pie.

-Squalo, a que se debe todo este escándalo que hiciste?-pregunta el ex arcobaleno del sol, siendo seguido por su hija de 7 años.

-…-Squalo se le había olvidado, luego se acordó-Varia…

Eso dejo más confundidos a los otros, que solo alzaron una ceja y ladearon la cabeza.

-Explícate mejor...-le dice Tsuna, tranquilamente.

Squalo iba a hablar pero justo paso un chuchillo volando cortando algunas hebras de cabello de Squalo y pasando muy cerca de la mejilla de Tsuna, lo que ocasiono que ambos mafiosos se miraran con unas muecas extrañas en los rostros.

-Ushiushiushi~-se escucha una risa que hizo salir un tic en el ojo de Hayato.

-MALDITO LOCO DE LOS CUCHILLOS! APARECE QUE CASI CORTAS AL DÉCIMO!-le grita finalmente el guardián de la tormenta.

-Senpai~ deje de molestar a las personas, mire que nadie lo va a querer después-se escucha otra voz, ocasionando que Tsuna suspirara pesado.

-Oya, viene la rana-dice Mukuro con ganas de clavar el tridente en susodicho.

-Oh~ maestro! Cabeza de piña fight~-dice la misma voz, y apareciendo un joven peliverde con un raro sombrero de rana.

-Oya, oya~ no vengas a llamarme así Fran-y Mukuro clava el tridente en el sombrero del más joven.

-Maestro~ eso duele-dice Fran, quejándose un poco.

-Eh? Y eso que no vino Viper?-pregunta divertido el ex arcobaleno, haciendo saltar una vena en Belphegor.

-Ella esta con Fong…en su lindo hogar-dice con sarna el guardián de la tormenta de Varia.

-Quien está en su lindo hogar Bell?-pregunta una voz que tenso a Bell-Por lo que se tenía que venir igual…-tranquilamente aparece Viper, junto a Fong y un niño de 7 años que iba tomado de la mano de los dos.

-Miu y Kirou…vayan a jugar con los chicos si?-dice Tsuna mirando a ambos-Pero sin asustarlos…de nuevo!

-hm…-es lo único que recibe de Kirou-Solo porque hablaras con mis padres…Vamos Miu-prácticamente el chico arrastra a la otra niña que comenzó a dispararle a diestra y siniestra.

-No me lleves así Kirou-le sigue disparando, Miu, provocando que escapara un suspiro del décimo.

-Bueno…Xanxus vino o no?-pregunta Tsuna mirando a Squalo.

-Escoria…para que mierda haces que me levantara-Xanxus le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu sabias, no quiero repetirlo de nuevo-dice tranquilo Tsuna, con el tiempo se había terminado acostumbrando al mal humor de su "_primo"_-Y Alexandra?

-Hola Tsuna, disculpa que mi _Osito_, andaba molesto porque no pudo desquitarse con Levi-dice una mujer de cabello largo y ondulado.

Tsuna asiente, carraspeando levemente, porque había logrado visualizar un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Xanxus, antes de que corriera su rostro y que haya atacado a uno de sus subordinados que iba con los otros.

-Bueno, Alexandra, querrás entrar a la-Tsuna es interrumpido.

-VOOOIIII! VONGOLA!-Ese grito hace saltar a los de la décima generación-ella no va a entrar! Esto es solo de nosotros!

-Escoria tu tampoco entras…esto es entre esa basura-Xanxus gruñe apuntando a Tsuna-Y yo!, así que te jodes.

-Eh?! Décimo! No puede estar a solas con ese irrespetuoso-alega de inmediato , Hayato.

Xanxus, antes que Tsuna contestara. Lo agarra desde la chaqueta y lo arrastra de vuelta a la oficina. Dejando a todos en un shock momentáneo, pero ya era costumbre de cómo era Xanxus.

En uno salón con varias cajas, se podía ver a Gisella, ayudando a Gema con algunas cosas de su hijo. Adela guardaba tranquilamente su ropa en una maleta, Miu vigilaba desde la ventana a los niños y Lia, buscaba a Yami que estaba a un lado de uno de los muebles, mirando fijamente a Roll.

En eso entra Alexandra siendo seguida por su hijo Santino de 9 años y la hija de Squalo, que se llama Jade de 8 años. Los dos chicos, estaban bastante tranquilos para el gusto de Alexandra, porque siempre tenía a ese par revoloteando, digo atacando o haciéndole bromas a Levi.

Santino, estaba completamente aburrido, porque por más que hiciera y deshiciera en casa, estaba en la mansión Vongola en ese minuto y no era muy de su gusto recibir un reproche de su madre. Mas porque a ella la respetaba y a las esposas de la décima generación de Vongola. Y Jade, estaba que explotaba, necesitaba desquitarse con su tío muñeco Levi, los nervios la estaban carcomiendo.

Jade rápidamente salió de su tic nervioso al ver a Aki jugando afuera, así que se fue en busca de la hija de su tío Takeshi.

Miu en ese minuto se había alejado de la ventana, para ir a la mujer que recién llegaba, que fue recibida por todas con una gran sonrisa. Santino, prefirió hacer un gesto en señal de saludo y fue siguiendo a la niña que ya estaba fuera. Las mujeres se saludaron de manera efusiva.

-Alexandra que bueno verte!~-le dice Gema, a la mujer que consideraba casi su hermana mayor.

-Ah, Gema, como has estado niña?-pregunta con una suave sonrisa la mujer mayor.

-Jeje bueno, estoy bien y tú?-responde Gema sonriendo cálidamente.

-Bueno considerando que vives con una bestia, lo tienes bien domado…-suelta Adela, provocando que las demás rían.

-Xanxus, es como es, Adela-dice entre algunas risitas Alexandra-Gema, no te preocupes, eh estado bien, a excepción que con Luss, hemos tenido mucho trabajo.

-Si tu bestia esta que mata al bigote andante…-dice nuevamente Adela, refiriéndose a Levi-Cualquier día ese idiota se muere…

-Adela, tu marido no es un pan de dios-dice divertida Hana, entrando a la habitación junto a Chrome.

-Vas a empezar de nuevo?!-La de origen latino frunce el ceño levemente-Pero es Ryohei el que más grita.

-Mentira, ese es Mukuro cuando están por matarlo~-dice riendo Miu, sentada a un lado de Lia.

-Ya, chicas cálmense-Gema tranquilamente comienza a tranquilizar a sus amigas-Alexandra, Tsuna está en reunión con Varia?

-No, solo entro con Xanxus…los demás andan rondando por ahí-dice Alexandra, algo preocupada.

-De seguro pasa lo de la otra vez, ¿En serio Gema acaso Sawada es idiota, porque entro de nuevo solo con la bestia de Xanxus?-dice Hana, mirando a la esposa de su jefe.

-Ah~ No, si fue Xanxus, que arrastro a Tsuna a la oficina y dijo que no debía entrar nadie…aunque creo que tanto Varia, los arcobaleno y los guardianes Vongola, están pegados a la puerta…-dice Alexandra, mirando a la guardiana de la niebla.

-De hecho, antes de irme, los chicos fueron detrás a puro escuchar…otra vez-dice en un suspiro Chrome.

-Tsuna y Xanxus, tienen la manía de hacer explotar esa oficina con sus llamas-dice Lia, refregándose la sien.

-Creo que vamos a tener que ir a ver-dice Gisella, mirando a Gema, que tuvo que asentir, algo preocupada.

Por otro lado se veía a un grupo de niños que correteaba detrás de Edie, el cual tenía a Ezio en sus manos. Dante le quita a la tortuga al otro chico y sale corriendo, pero lamentablemente tropieza y la tortuga cae en la fuente.

En menos de un minuto los niños salieron corriendo al ver como la tortuga, crecía y crecía, gritando a diestra y siniestra. Kimiko trato de controlarlo, con algunas ilusiones, pero no pudo, al igual que Kirou, Dania, probo con _possion cooking_ pero no funciono, Draco prueba con dinamita que le habían sacado a su padre, pero tampoco logro algún cambio. Dante en ese minuto estaba más que histérico, sabía que no tenía que haber tomado a la tortuga, el no hacerle caso a su hiperintuicion no era bueno, trato de entrar en modo híper como su padre, pero no pudo. Miu trataba le disparaba pero nada. Incluso Santino, comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra y Jade, había sacado su sable y atacaba con rapidez, pero estaban tan impresionados, Edie, no sabía qué hacer, se movía de un lugar a otro. Yazuto y Analie trataban de usar sus llamas de sol para algo, pero lo único que lograban era hacer que creciera más. Aki, no tenía su bate, para ayudar en algo.

En menos de cinco minutos, en el jardín de la mansión Vongola había una tortuga gigante, de unos 20 metros.

Dentro de la mansión, Tsuna y Xanxus, tenían una discusión y por poco se creaba la quinta guerra mundial, de hecho para ambos hombres era tan común eso que casi lo tomaban en juego. Porque al final siempre el mayor terminaba cediendo a lo que le pedía el décimo Vongola. De pronto, comienzan a escuchar los gritos de los niños y luego, un sonido muy conocido, por Tsuna, ambos se giraron a la ventana y ven un ojo.

-Espera ese es Ezio?!-grita Tsuna, apuntando hacia fuera.

-La tortuga de esa basura de Cavallone…-Susurra Xanxus.

-Ah…quien lo lanzo a algún lugar con agua…-suspira cansado Tsuna, mirando a la puerta-No deberían escuchar no creen?

Xanxus dispara a la puerta, provocando que al otro lado de la puerta hubiera un estruendo y varias personas cayendo. Tsuna se pasó sus manos por la cara, mas papeleo, mucho papeleo. Iba a morir! Dejo eso de lado y se acerca a la puerta ya rota y mira a los que estaban en el suelo.

-Chicos, vamos a tener que secar a Ezio….

-VOOOIII! QUE HACE LA TORTUGA DEL IMBECIL DE DINO AQUÍ?!-pregunta a gritos Squalo, provocando que todos salieran del shock momentáneo.

-Debe haberla traído Edie-dice Takeshi, simplemente.

-Cállense los dos y vamos a apurarnos-reclama Tsuna.

Después de 5 horas, lograron que la tortuga regresara a la normalidad y que los pequeños culpables salieran de su escondite.

-Quien lanzo a Ezio a la fuente?-pregunta Tsuna, tranquilo pero aun así algo molesto.

-Y-yo fui, papá-dice tímidamente Dante, algo nervioso-P-pero fue porque me tropecé y cayó.

En eso las féminas salieron al jardín y casi se desmayan al ver el estado del bello jardín. Gema ya se estaba compadeciendo de su marido, al igual que Adela, pobre del jefe y su mano derecha, iban a morir por tanto papeleo. Ambas niegan con la cabeza.

Gisella, mira de inmediato a su hijo quien se colocó nervioso y esconde a la tortuga, detrás suyo, Alexandra aun no salía del shock.

-Q-que fue lo que paso?-Se aventura a pregunta Chrome.

-Dante se tropezó y lanzo a Ezio a la fuente-dice tranquilamente Mukuro.

-Como secaron a la tortuga?-pregunta Gisella, sin quitar la mirada de su hijo.

-Usando toalla al extremo!-grita Ryohei, lo que a todos se le apareció una gotita estilo anime.

-Y con las secadora~-dice divertido Takeshi.

-Tratamos de usar más la calor del sol también-dice Hayato, suspirando.

-Como sea…-dice Xanxus y mira a Tsuna-Escoria, hare eso que me pediste, pero solo esta vez…-aunque ambos sabían que al final lo volvería a hacer-Mantendremos a los enemigos fuera de la mansión y del pueblo.

-Gracias Xanxus-sonríe feliz Tsuna, a lo que recibió un gruñido de respuesta.

Los de Varia se van, ya que a Xanxus le había dado hambre y solo comería lo que haría su mujer, Alexandra se despidió rápidamente mientras Jade y Santino, se irían a desquitar con su tío muñeco de practica Levi. Belphegor, había salido casi a la velocidad del rayo, al ver que Fong había sacado una sonrisa en Viper. El príncipe detestaba al ex arcobaleno de la tormenta. Fran al final fue el único que se quedó, pero fue arrastrado por los niños a quien sabe que habitación.

Gema miraba a Adela, quien estaba en ese minuto perdida en sus pensamientos, la primera sabía que era algo relacionado a su hermano. La conocía muy bien por ese lado, por algo ambas estaban juntas siempre.

-Adela, Gema, ustedes son las únicas que me faltan~-dice Gisella abrazando a ambas-Cuídense en Naminori, y mantengan con correa a Hayato y a Tsuna.

Las dos féminas rieron suavemente, al escuchar esas palabras de la mayor y luego le correspondieron el abrazo. Gisella se despidió de los guardianes Vongola, junto a su hijo y luego se fue.

Tsuna suspira, mirando el jardín ahora destruido, mientras escuchaba los gritos de quien sabe, no era que le prestara atención a los gritos de sus guardianes, pero algo le decía que debía escapar antes que le toque a él. Trago en seco cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, rápidamente se gira sobre sus talones y suspira aliviado al ver que era Hayato, lo malo que el peliplateado venia algo alarmado, por la forma en que ingreso.

-D-décimo! Al idiota de Takeshi se le cayeron las cajas encima!

-Qué?! Pero cómo?-Tsuna le mira sorprendido.

-Digamos que Kyoya…y Mukuro… estaban peleando como siempre y no se fijaron que Lambo estaba detrás de ellos y lo botaron ocasionando que la caja que llevaba saltara lejos y golpeara a Takeshi-dice Hayato, logrando hacer que le apareciera un tic nervioso a su jefe.

-Bueno vamos…-dice simplemente Tsuna, encaminándose junto a su mano derecha.

Los dos llegaron al salón donde estaban todas las cosas de tanto de ellos como de las mujeres e hijos. Pero lo que vio le hizo reírse, Hayato llego a su lado algo sorprendido, pero cuando ve el porqué, no puede evitar reírse.

Lia había amarrado a Mukuro y Chrome a Kyoya, estos dos estaban molestos tratando de despegarse del otro, sin resultado al parecer. Takeshi tratando de ser revivido por Miu que le abofetea, Nebbia mientras sostenía a su bebé, usaba de asiento a Lambo y Hana correteaba a Ryohei , en si era la escena más extraña que había tomado presencia en la mansión Vongola.

En eso tanto Tsuna, como Hayato, les recorrió un escalofrió. Ambos se giraron, encontrando a Gema y Adela que les sonreían. El jefe de Vongola, como su mano derecha, comenzaron a sudar frio. Y finalmente se escuchó dos gritos.

Dos horas más tarde, el décimo Vongola, junto a sus guardianes, estaban todos adoloridos, es que sus mujeres no tenían piedad de ellos?! Ahora estaban en las limusinas, ya que iban rumbo al aeropuerto, al lado de los hombres iban las mujeres y los menores, estaban quietos, mirando por la ventana.

-Papá, tu igual vas con nosotros?-pregunta Dante, sentándose en el regazo de su padre.

-Me iré en dos años más-sonríe Tsuna al menor, que hizo una mueca.

-P-pero si papá no está, y los tíos tampoco, q-quien nos cuida?-pregunta Dante con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquilo, Dante, si pronto nos veremos, ya, además la tía Chrome, estará de parte de nosotros, además tú quieres ver a la abuela cierto?-dice Tsuna tratando de calmar al menor.

-Mi niño, tu padre tiene trabajo, por mientras que el no está, nosotros saldremos a todos lados, te parece?-dice Gema, sonriendo tranquilamente al menor.

-Si~! Quiero ver a la abuela e ir a los juegos~!-dice el menor con ojos brillosos.

Adela mira a Draco y luego a Hayato, se ríe suavemente, llamando la atención de los demás, que la miraron curioso.

-Que sucede Adela?-pregunta Chrome, algo curiosa.

-Es que Draco, está imitando a Hayato-dice Adela, riendo aun.

-Pues claro que se parece a mí, si es mi hijo-dice algo enojado Hayato.

-No me refiero a eso Hayato-Adela, le jala la mejilla levemente-Es que tú haces una mueca y él te mira y hace lo mismo

-Es que tengo que hacerlo, para parecerme a papá-dice el menor, lo que ocasiono que Adela y Hayato, sonrieran.

Por su parte, Chrome reía suavemente, mientras sostenía a su hija, Mukuro a su lado le hacía ilusiones que mantenían a la niña sonriendo suavemente. Kimiko, trataba de imitar las ilusiones, pero no lo lograba del todo, ocasionando que ambos rieran.

-Cuando estés más grande, lo lograras Kimiko-le dice Mukuro, posando la mano en la cabeza de su hija.

-Sí, padre-asiente la menor, tímidamente.

Miu y Takeshi, estaban a risas con su hija, sobre alguna cosa que estaban hablando y que no fue oído por los demás. Ryohei, iba calmadamente, explicando cada cosa a sus hijos y a su mujer, que asentía tranquila, sabia de que el guardián del sol estaba preocupado por ellos. Kyoya, por su parte permanecía callado, su hija igual que él y su hijo iba conversando tranquilamente con su madre.

Luego de un rato, llegan al aeropuerto, el jefe y sus guardianes acomodan todo y primero se despiden de sus hijos que después salieron corriendo a subirse al avión. Tsuna abraza a Gema, que le correspondió el abrazo al instante.

-Cualquier cosa me avisas, si Gema?-dice el décimo Vongola.

-Está bien Tsuna, pero tu cuídate, si?-dice Gema, en susurros.

-Por supuesto…-se despiden tranquilamente.

Hayato, luego de discutir un poco con su Adela, la abrazo y ella le jalo las mejillas, para luego besarle tiernamente.

-Te cuidas-susurra Adela-No quiero que te pase algo…

-Tu igual cuídate y protege a Draco, Diana se ira después con Bianchi-dice Hayato.

Kyoya sin decir una palabra abrazo a Lia, quien entendió su preocupación por ella y por sus hijos, ella sonríe suavemente y lo abraza igual.

-Que no te pase nada-es todo lo que susurra ella.

Miu prácticamente se lanzó encima de Takeshi, quien la recibió a brazos abiertos, dando vueltas por todos lados, murmurando cosas que ellos dos sabían.

Hana después de un rato de que Ryohei grito a diestra y siniestra debido a su preocupación, se despidieron tranquilamente.

Chrome, se despide tranquila, sabía que a Mukuro no le harían nada. El guardián de la niebla acaricia con cuidado la cabeza de la chica y le sonríe tranquilamente.

-Te cuidas…-susurran ambos a la vez.

Las mujeres suben al avión y se van. El jefe y sus guardianes, serios, volvieron a la mansión, con un solo objetivo en mente, que pase rápido el tiempo, Tsuna, le había mentido a su hijo, al igual ellas lo hicieron, cuatro años pasarían rápido pero era mucho tiempo.

* * *

_**Bueeeeno, salio fail...de lo que es fail...-rueda por ahí-me lanzan rocas, tomates de todo D: y el final T-T diablos...**_

_**Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo, ahora hay un salto de cuatro años, los chicos de 13, 11, 10 y 5 años~ muhahahaha ahora aparecerá la bazooka de 10 años(?)~ **_


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Hi~ de nuevo~! aparecí creía que no lo haria D: Dio santiccimo fue algo difícil, porque los profes de nuevo les dio por tratar de matarme con pruebas...y las ideas de mi nii-chan eran medias raras...el pobre pasa mucho tiempo metido en el regimiento X'D así que casi no hemos hablado~ pero bueno~ el capitulo lo tengo y ojala les guste ^^U aunque quedo algo largo~ Pero es cuatro años después el salto de tiempo comienza aquí**_

_**KRH no me pertenece... los oc tampoco excepto los que conocen **_

* * *

_**Cap 4: Cuatro años después.**_

Un chico de 10 años corría por los pasillos de la mansión, seguido por un peliplateado de la misma edad, los dos iban con unas amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. Llegan al despacho, radiando felicidad y miran a las dos mujeres que se encontraban ahí.

-_Mamma! _VIENEN VIENEN~!-Dice el castaño, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Quien viene Dante?-La mujer que estaba sentada en el escritorio, se levanta y mira al menor.

-Papá y los tíos!~-responde Dante.

-Tía Adela, Tía Gema! La tía Chrome acaba de decirnos!~-entra corriendo Aki, seguida de Kimiko.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y al instante sus ojos se aguaron. Ambas salieron corriendo de la oficina, con dirección al salón principal en donde se encontraban las demás mujeres.

-CHROME! En serio los chicos vienen?!-pregunta Gema, llorando de felicidad.

-Sí, Gema, vienen ya a la mansión-dice sonriente Chrome-Pero por lo que me dijo Boss, primero pasarían todos a ver a _mamma_

En el aeropuerto de Naminori, se encontraba un grupo de mafiosos que llamaba un poco…mejor dicho demasiado la atención, ya que el avión con escudo y que luego bajaran unas personas que no se habían visto en años en dicha ciudad, por favor cualquiera quedaría en shock o eso era lo que pensaban las personas que estaban en el aeropuerto en ese momento.

Tsuna suspira, que mejor que ir caminando a su antigua casa para ver a su madre, los demás guardianes. Takeshi incluso dijo que le acompañaran a ver a su padre, así que esa sería su ruta. Hasta que cierta voz hizo acto de presencia…bueno prácticamente lo grito.

-PASEMOS A NAMI-CHUU! PARA VER QUE TAN EXTREMO ES!

-Uhm, no parece mala idea, que crees Tsuna?-pregunta Takeshi mirando a su amigo y jefe.

-Sí, sería interesante ver cuanto a cambiado…cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos aquí?-dice Tsuna, lanzando su pregunta al aire.

En eso una cabellera pelirroja se acerca a paso apresurado y se lanza encima de décimo Vongola, era Enma, cosa que dejo shockeado a los guardianes, incluso al mismo Tsuna.

-Menos mal que llegaron! Como diablos iba a saber dónde estaban! Si no contestaban la línea! Tsuna!-les grita Enma a la décima generación.

-Lo siento Enma, era alerta roja y no pude contactarte, se habían filtrado al sistema-dice riendo levemente Tsuna, calmando a su amigo.

-Y cómo iba a saber yo que era eso?! Sabes que tuve a sus mujeres retándome! Porque estuvieron cuatro años fuera! Gracias a dios que Chrome me salvo de una inminente muerte…-dice ya más calmado el décimo Shimon.

-Lo siento~-dicen con levemente risueños los Vongola.

A Enma le salió un tic en el ojo, al ver que los otros iban a estallar en risas. Lo dejo pasar, pero se las cobraría, porque las mujeres Vongola por poco y lo matan, porque no tenían a su muñeco de práctica, el denominado guardián de la niebla.

-Bueno, Enma, nos acompañas donde mi mamá, luego donde el papá de Takeshi y luego a Nami-chuu?-le pregunta Tsuna, mirando a su amigo.

-Bueno, tengo tiempo…hasta que me encuentren…-dice Enma suspirando, claro si se sentía liberado cuando se escapó de su oficina.

-Oh...yo creo que llegare a hacer papeleo…por culpa de Mukuro e Kyoya…-suspira Tsuna, deprimido-Casi destrozan el avión! Y no hace mucho el aeropuerto! Es que no piensan en cuanto sufro-dramatiza.

-Te comprendo mi amigo-le sigue Enma, haciendo lo mismo-No quieren tenernos compasión, solo porque ellos no hacen el papeleo.

-Décimo, deberíamos ir, porque de seguro, Adela me asesina-dice Hayato, oh si se esperaba un golpe de magnitud por parte de la latina.

-Entonces si nos quedamos a dormir en Nami-chuu? Así nos evitamos la muerte~-especula Takeshi, riendo nervioso, porque sentía que el igual podría morir.

-Nebbia, me asesina por dejarla cuatro años sola-Lambo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pero aun así levemente calmado.

-NEBBIA TE MATARA AL EXTREMO!-le grita Ryohei, haciendo saltar al menor.

-Kufufufu~ que pena por ti Lambo, Tsunayoshi, la idea de Takeshi no parece mala

~-dice Mukuro, aunque sabía que Chrome no le haría nada….pero las demás mujeres lo usarían como muñeco, si sus compañeros se escapaban.

-Mejor te enviamos a ti cabeza de piña-le pica Kyoya, con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya basta, Kyoya…quieres ver Nami-chuu?-Tsuna recibe un asentimiento de parte de su guardián de la nube-Bueno entonces vamos a hacer nuestro tour, mira que vamos a volver TODOS a la casa…nos están esperando…

-En todo caso, Tsuna y el niño?-pregunta Takeshi, es que aunque el ex arcobaleno sea mayor que él, se había acostumbrado.

-Ahora que lo dices Reborn dijo algo de que iba a llevar a entrenar a su hija-dice Tsuna, no sabía si estaba sintiendo compasión por la chica de 11 años.

Los hombres de traje emprendieron su camino a la antigua casa de Tsuna. Enma, Tsuna y Hayato iban delante, atrás de ellos iban Takeshi, Lambo y Ryohei y un poco más atrás venia Mukuro y Kyoya, discutiendo sobre quien sería la presa de las mujeres Vongola. En ese momento pasaban dos féminas que eran muy conocidas por ellos. Todos se tensaron y se apresuraron a llegar, Tsuna noto la puerta de su antigua casa entreabierta y entraron rápidamente, con cara de que hubieran visto un fantasma. En eso una mujer algo mayor de cabello castaño y mirada dulce sale de la cocina.

-Ara~ Tsu-kun viniste a verme-dice la mujer, con los ojos brillosos.

-Mamá! Tanto tiempo-dice Tsuna, abrazando a su madre con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ara Tsu-kun y trajiste a tus amigos-dice sonriente Nana, sonriéndole a los chicos.

-Buenas tardes Nana-san-dice Enma, tranquilamente.

-Ah verdad mamá, viste a Dante?-pregunta Tsuna, separando el abrazo.

-Jeje, Dan-kun va a estar feliz de verte y Ge-chan también~-dice sonriente la mujer-Y si han pasado casi siempre a verme.

-Oh vaya, esto…y el viejo…-dice Tsuna, con mala cara, al notar que no estaba su padre.

-Ah tu padre está durmiendo-dice Nana-Quieres que vaya a despertarlo?

-No, no gracias-niega rápidamente el décimo-Ah, esto anda a la casa mañana, si?-quería ver si estando su madre se salvarían.

-Bueno Tsu-kun, pero quédense a comer algo, el viaje debe de haberles dado hambre-dice la mujer con una cálida sonrisa.

-Claro!-dicen todos a la vez, a una sincronía increíble.

En la mansión Vongola de Naminori, se podía ver a una mujer de origen latino, afilando sus flechas, haciendo que Lia y Gema la miraran. Adela estaba tan pendiente en eso que logro que sus amigas la miraran fijamente.

-Adela, vas a terminar matando a Hayato, con ese filo-dice Miu picando a la latina.

-Ese es el chiste!-reclama molesta Adela-Si el maldito idiota coloca un pie en este lugar después de cuatro años lo mato

-Adela, no mientas, que extrañas a tu idiota temperamental…-dice Hana con un tono burlón.

-Claro y tú no estás con un látigo en las manos-alega Adela frunciendo el ceño.

-De hecho, chicas porque están con sus armas?-dice Gema mirando a las demás.

-Tu igual deberías saber la respuesta o no estarías con tu bastón-le responde simple Miu.

-Bueno si los chicos logran escapar, ya tenemos de nuevo a nuestro muñeco de practica~-Dice divertida Adela.

-Van a terminar matando a Mukuro-suspira Chrome.

-Chrome, quedaras viuda de seguro-dice Lia, negando con la cabeza.

En eso entra una mujer con dos chicas, Nanami iba con Escarlata de 13 años y Isabella de 10. La menor fue en busca de Dante y la mayor fue siguiéndola con la esperanza de poder molestar a Draco y Dante.

-Vaya chicas se prepararon para recibir a sus maridos-dice divertida Nanami.

-Claro, porque Enma se vino antes que estos idiotas-dice Hana, levemente molesta.

-Eso, no tiene nada que ver, además que lo usaran de muñeco de practica a Enma! Solo porque no tenían a Mukuro-bufa Nanami-Pero cambiando de tema, dime Hana, le dijiste a Kyoko sobre su hermano?

-Si le dije, que los chicos llegaban, pero creo que habría un problema-dice Hana seriamente.

-Qué problema?-pregunta Lia, con una leve curiosidad.

-Es que si Kyoko y Haru, ven a Tsuna no será muy lindo-dice Hana, tranquilamente.

-Déjalas, si llegaran a sentirse atraídas por Tsuna, por cómo es ahora, no creas que Gema se quedara tranquila-dice Miu, mirando su espada.

En eso un aura densa comenzó a aparecer, todas las féminas fijan su mirada en la esposa del jefe Vongola, que estaba en ese minuto "algo" molesta, incluso rompió una de sus cuchillas, cosa que hizo que las demás se miraran y sonrieran divertidas.

-Gema, tranquila… que Tsuna te ama a ti no más~-dice Lia, tratando de calmar a la otra chica.

-Gema yo no sabía que eras celosa-dice Nanami, picando la mejilla de su amiga.

-Ja nunca te diste cuenta, Gema cuida lo que es suyo-dice Adela, tranquilamente-Pero eso no saca que rompas tus armas, Gema.

Gema de a poco se comenzó a calmar y suspiro tranquila, es que había escuchado de la hermana del guardián del sol y de la otra chica, como ambas habían terminado rompiendo el corazón de Tsuna, cosa que ella sano por completo, así que era obvio que no dejaría a esas mujeres entrar a su casa. Una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios, ocasionando que todas la miraran.

-Chrome, tu sabes que ruta harán los chicos antes de llegar aquí?-pregunta Gema muy sonriente.

-Ah, sí Gema, si quieres los vamos a esperar a Nami-chuu-dice Chrome, sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Bueno, entonces vamos, Nanami acompáñanos-dice Miu mirando a la otra.

-Con gusto~-responde sonriente Nanami.

Dentro de la mansión una pequeña de cinco años corría con una bazuca en sus brazos y lloriqueando un poco, mientras era perseguida por una peligris que quería lo que la menor llevaba.

-Anastasia! No seas egoísta!-dice Diana-Maldita mocosa!

-Mocosa tú!-le grita Anastasia, lloriqueando-Anastasia-san comía dulces y tú me los rompiste!

-Agh! Maldita mocosa si es un ratito esa cosa que llevas! Los dulces te los doy después!-Diana la estaba alcanzando.

-Waaa! DANTE, DRACO! –lloriquea la menor corriendo a donde estaban los otros dos.

-Anastasia que sucede?! Espera de nuevo?!-Dante suspira cansado, mirando a las dos chicas.

-Demonios de nuevo, Diana no para nunca-suspira molesto Draco.

Diana seguía corriendo detrás de Anastasia que logro esconderse detrás de Dante, ocasionando que Diana pare en seco justo a unos centímetros del rostro ajeno.

-Demonios Diana! Aléjate ahora de Dante!-Dice Draco, con un tic nervioso, es que le molestara que su hermana tratara de sobrepasarse con su amigo.

-Cállate Draco-bufa Diana, cruzándose de brazos.

-Dante-nii, sabes donde esta _mamma?_-pregunta Anastasia, aun escondida detrás del mayor.

-Creo que fueron a buscar a nuestros padres, pero no tardaran-Dice sonriendo tranquilamente Dante.

-Si~! Dante-nii, juguemos, juguemos!~-comienza a saltar la menor.

-Está bien, está bien-dice riendo Dante-Vamos Draco, Diana y Kimiko-dice el ultimo nombre echándolo al aire.

-Ah…cada vez tu intuición se afina tanto como la del tío Tsuna-dice Kimiko, saliendo de su ilusión.

-En que momento estabas?!-Draco apunto a la otra niña.

-Desde un buen rato~-dice riendo la heterocromatica.

-Busquemos a Aki, Yazuto, Analie, Satori y a Yami-dice Dante, tomando la mano de la pequeña Bovino.

En eso en el camino de búsqueda, vena a Isabella y Escarlata, la primera se lanzó a abrazar a Dante y la segunda los saludo con la mano, después fueron en búsqueda de los demás. Escucharon un grito.

-ESE FUE UN GOLPE EXTREMO!-era Yazuto.

-Cállate idiota al extremo!-el segundo grito fue de Analie.

-A quien llamas idiota eh!-vuelve a ser Yazuto.

-Hm…Herbívoros…-se escucha un murmullo femenino, era Satori-Si no se callan los morderé hasta la muerte…

-Ma~ ma~ chicos cálmense-se escucha otra voz femenina, era Aki.

-Tsk, de nuevo los hermanos cabeza de césped están peleando-dicen Draco y Diana a la vez-DEJA DE REPETIR LO MISMO QUE YO! AGGH! DANTE!

-Oya, oya~ Dante los cabeza de pulpo están discutiendo igual~-dice divertida Kimiko, con una sonrisa.

-Claro, lo dice la piña style!-le gritan los mellizos.

-Ah… y pensar que nuestros padres eran igual…aun me pregunto cómo mi papá los aguanto-suspira Dante.

-Que vamos a saber, pero si no paras a los idiotas de afuera, terminaran destrozando todo y harán que su padre se moleste~-dice Escarlata, con un tono divertido y los brazos cruzados.

-No digas eso Escarlata!-reclama Isabella con un puchero-Tío Tsuna no es malo

-Tío Tsuna no es malo!-Anastasia le saca la lengua a la mayor.

-Ya deténganse y vamos al jardín-pide algo nervioso Dante.

Tsuna, sus guardianes y Enma, habían pasado por la casa del padre de Takeshi, luego de haber salido de la casa de Nana, tranquilamente comenzaron su travesía a Nami-chuu, eso que antes de llegar algo le decía a Tsuna que no fueran, pero no iba a privar al guardián de la nube que fuera a ver la escuela, bueno de hecho todos querían ir.

Al llegar los ocho hombres suspiran al ver la escuela y se miraron de reojo, para comenzar a recorrer todo el lugar con la misma curiosidad de hace siglos, pero no se esperaron que Mukuro los arrastrara a todos a la oficina del comité disciplinario.

-Espera Mukuro que diavolo haces?!-reclama Tsuna, siendo llevado por su guardián de la niebla.

-Es solo una recreación no pasa nada~-dice con una amplia sonrisa, Mukuro.

-Recreación de que piña parlante?!-dice Hayato.

-Cabeza de piña-kun, déjate de idioteces, o quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte?-especula Kyoya, igual molesto y sacando sus tonfas.

-Mukuro! Deja de llevarnos con tus ilusiones al extremo!-grita Ryohei, haciendo que los demás se tapen sus oídos.

-Kufufufu~ vamos si será un momento-dice Mukuro, dejando salir a los demás pero ya dentro de la oficina.

-Qué diablos quieres que hagamos aquí?-pregunta Enma, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, todos se acordaran cuando éramos de secundaria-dice Mukuro, pareciendo normal.

-Quieres decir…-Tsuna comenzó a sudar frio, al notar el aura oscura de Hibari, al igual que Enma, los dos jefes en tres segundos escaparon de dicha habitación.

-Espera, decimo?! Porque escapa?!-Hayato salió de la habitación.

-Kufufufu~ ave-kun recordó su antigua maldad-dice Mukuro haciendo escape a través de la niebla.

Y a eso llegamos, que quede Takeshi, Lambo y Ryohei. El guardián de la lluvia salió riendo Lambo huyo como pudo y Ryohei le hizo guardia a un muy enojado Kyoya.

-UN COMBATE AL EXTREMO!-Grita el guardián del sol.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte-dice molesto el guardián de la nube.

Tsuna, Enma y Hayato, se escondieron rápidamente en su antigua sala. Los dos primeros por no presenciar la vuelta del presidente del comité disciplinario y el peliplateado porque no sabía el porqué.

-Pff…menos mal que escapamos-dice Tsuna, suspirando.

-De que décimo?-pregunta Hayato, ladeando la cabeza.

-No notaste como se puso Kyoya?-Enma le mira incrédulo.

-Digo, ahora no se si viene Kyoya, presiento que no deberíamos estar aquí-dice Tsuna, tragando en seco, luego los tres estaban algo nerviosos.

-Porque dices eso~ Tsuna?-se escucha una voz femenina en el salón.

-Hayato, volviste~-se escucha otra voz femenina.

-Are~ Enma de que escapaban?-Nanami los miraba desde la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Mierda…ADELA DEJA DE HACER ESO!-grita Hayato, levemente nervioso.

-No me vengas a mandar Hayato Gokudera…-Adela aparece de su escondite, jugando con una de sus flechas.

-Gema, que haces molesta?-pregunta Tsuna, al aire, sabiendo perfectamente que su mujer estaba escondida en una ilusión.

-Uhm? No estoy molesta Tsuna~-dice feliz Gema, saliendo de la ilusión que había sido gracias a Chrome.

-Q-que hacen con sus armas?-pregunta Hayato, nervioso, mirando a su mujer.

-En serio quieren saber? Después de cuatro años?~-dice Adela con un aura color muerte rodeándole.

Tres gritos se escucharon por todo la escuela, haciendo que los demás se alerten. Lambo, Mukuro y Takeshi, les recorrió un escalofrió, ya que ellos tres estaban en un pasillos y se dieron cuenta de quienes eran las voces de los tres primeros gritos, era su idea o Hibari de seguro había alcanzado a los dos jefes y a la mano derecha.

-Pobre Tsuna! Kyoya los habrá encontrado?-pregunta Takeshi, mirando uno de los pasillos.

-N-no creo que haya sido Kyoya-dice Lambo, mirando a todos lados con cierto miedo.

-Porque lo dices?-Takeshi mira curioso al menor.

-Porque la ave-kun se ve desde aquí que pelea con Ryohei-dice Mukuro, apuntando por la ventana.

-Entonces si Kyoya no fue…entonces?-Takeshi, trato de saber quién había atacado a su jefe.

-Gema, Adela y Nanami-dice una voz femenina, que resonó en todo el pasillo.

-C-Chrome no me haría daño-Mukuro, como nunca tartamudea.

-Eso es lo que crees piñata~-se escucha otra voz femenina.

-N-Nebbia?-pregunta Lambo algo inseguro, es que ya la situación parecía una película de terror.

-C-chicas no, nos hagan esas bromas-dice Takeshi tratando de parecer calmado.

-No es broma Takeshi-Miu aparece delante de su marido, quien la miraba algo asustado.

-Eso les pasa por dejarnos cuatro años y no nos dijeron-Dicen Chrome, apareciendo delante de Mukuro.

-Sentirán el dolor de las mujeres Vongola-termina de decir Nebbia, con una sonrisa.

-Diablos…-murmuran los tres guardianes a la vez.

Una vez más tres gritos se escucharon por toda la escuela. Los dos últimos guardianes que quedaban era Kyoya y Ryohei, que terminaron parando su pelea extrema al escuchar los segundo gritos que se escucharon. Los dos se miraron.

-Los chicos gritaron al extremo!-dice Ryohei, levemente nervioso.

-Hm…algo está pasando…-murmura Kyoya, nervioso pero sin demostrarlo.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio, mirándose las caras, aunque no tuvieran la intuición afinada de su jefe, pero sabían que por ningún motivo debían salir de ahí, mala idea. Un ruido se escuchó dentro de la habitación, logrando colocar alerta a ambos y que se pusieran en posición de defensa.

-Eh? Chicos que hace?-En la entrada de la oficina, se podía ver a una radiante Lia, mirando a los dos hombres.

-Eras tu Lia…-murmura Kyoya, relajándose un poco.

-Porque tan nerviosos ambos?-Por la ventana estaba Hana, afirmada y con los brazos cruzados.

-Hana?! Bájate de ahí al extremo!-grita Ryohei nervioso.

Hana saco unas cadenas y Lia su par de sai. Tanto Kyoya como Ryohei se pegaron espalda con espalda, mientras que ambas mujeres sonreían muuuy cariñosas. Por primera vez en sus vidas, el guardián del sol y el guardián de la nube supieron que era el miedo.

Dos últimos gritos se escucharon por la escuela, haciendo que dos mujeres que pasaban por fuera se miraran curiosas, es que los gritos sonaban conocidos.

-Hahi! Kyoko, esa era la voz de tu hermano y de Hibari-san?-pregunta una mujer de cabello castaño.

-Eso parece y las de antes parece que fueron d Tsu-kun, Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun-dice la otra fémina de cabello naranjo.

-Deberíamos entrar?-dice la primera.

-No lo sé Haru-chan-dice Kyoko.

Haru y Kyoko, se miraron y vieron a un grupo de féminas que traían arrastrando a unos hombres. Que se le hicieron bastantes conocidos. Hasta que notaron a Hana y a Nanami, es que a las demás no las conocían.

-Hana! –Kyoko, llama a su amiga y luego mira a la persona que traía algo inconsciente-Porque llevas así a Onii-chan?

-Uhm~ ah Kyoko-dice Hana sonriendo-Bueno porque debía volver a casa el idiota.

-Eh?-Kyoko ladea la cabeza.

-Hahi! Porque llevas a Tsuna-san así?!-dice Haru, mirando a Gema, quien llevaba a un inconsciente castaño-No sabes que él es un mafioso?

-Gema, cálmate, sabes tienes que respirar-Miu y Adela notaron el aura oscura que comenzaba a salir de la chica que parecía calmada.

Gema, simplemente sonríe con calma y mira a ambas mujeres que estaban mirándole fijamente. Hana sabía que eso no era bueno.

-Ya sé que él es de la mafia-dice calmadamente Gema.

-Entonces? Eso no explica por qué llevas así a Tsuna-kun-dice Kyoko.

-Uhm…Gema no debiste golpearme así, eso duele-En eso Tsunayoshi, despierta y se levanta-Haru, Kyoko?

-Lo siento Tsuna, pero no pude evitarlo-dice Gema, riendo suavemente.

-Tsuna-san, la conoces?-pregunta Haru, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas.

-Eh?-Tsuna iba a contestar-Enma, Hayato están bien?.

En eso se comienza a escuchar un gruñido por parte del guardián de la tormenta y por parte de Enma, ambos se colocaron de pie. Hayato al instante comenzó a discutir con su mujer, cuando escucha la voz de su jefe.

-Por supuesto, pero esta mujer golpea muy fuerte!-reclama Hayato-Ni los enemigos hacen eso.

-Eres idiota por eso! Hayato imbécil-Adela le golpea con el arco.

-Ja eso no duele-ríe Hayato a lo que recibió un golpe en las costillas-Porque sigues?!

-Por los cuatro años idiota!-Adela le jala las mejillas.

-Hahi? Tsuna-san, quienes son ellas?-pregunta Haru, mirando al décimo Vongola.

-Eh por ahora no podemos, tengo que llevar a los chicos a la mansión-dice rápidamente Tsuna al darse cuenta de cómo estaban los demás-Nos vemos chicas~

-Ah Tsuna! Haremos una fiesta los chicos los esperan en la casa~-dice Gema.

-En serio?-Tsuna sonríe y sube a su hombro a Lambo que iba delirando-Hayato llama al chofer.

-Claro décimo-Hayato solo hablo unos segundos por celular y no tardó en llegar un vehículo y como pudieron los tres hombres subieron a los demás y las mujeres también.

Haru y Kyoko, se quedaron ahí paradas, pero había algo extraño porque la mujer que llevaba a su amigo tenia demasiada confianza con el castaño.

-Esto quienes serán?-pregunta Kyoko, un poco celosa de que Tsuna no se haya tomado la molestia de quedarse más tiempo hablando con ellas después de tantos años.

-Si quieren saberlo, deberían ir a este lugar-En eso un hombre de traje con una chica de unos doce años a su lado le entregan un papel-Tanto tiempo Haru, Kyoko.

-Reborn?-las dos mujeres miraron al hombre que sonríe leve-Tanto tiempo.

-Vaya se acuerdan de mi después de tanto, bueno chicas las dejo, debo ir a otro lado, vamos Miu-dice Reborn desapareciendo.

-Si padre-dice la chica yendo detrás del mayor.

Haru y Kyoko, se volvieron a mirar ambas ladearon la cabeza, es que escucharon a la niña decirle a Reborn padre? De que tanto se habían perdido ellas por tantos años que no salieron de Naminori.

En cierta enfermería de la mansión, se podía ver a un grupo de hombres que se curaban las heridas que habían sido regalo de sus mujeres, una hermosa manera de ser recibidos. Es que esta vez no tuvieron compasión con ellos.

-No es bueno que nos hayamos encontrado con Haru y Kyoko-Dice Tsuna a lo que Enma asintió.

-Apareció mi hermana?! En dónde?!-dice alertado Ryohei, lo que hizo que Kyoya le lanzara lo primero que encontró, lo que fue una de sus tonfas-Ouch!

-Deja de gritar, no estamos bien para eso-dice Kyoya.

-De hecho, Ryohei estabas desmayado pero cuando desperté, estaban frente a Gema-dice suspirando Tsuna, mientras se colocaba una camisa limpia.

-Nagi me golpeo muy fuerte-dice Mukuro, con un puchero.

-A TODOS NOS GOLPEARON FUERTE!-le gritan todos a la vez y lanzándole lo primero que tenían a mano.

-Bueno ahora debemos ir a ver a los chicos…-murmura Tsuna, sonriendo.

Todos salieron de enfermería, Lambo al último porque iba arrastrando a Mukuro, que se había desmayado de nuevo porque había recibido objetos contundentes por parte de los demás.

Los menores estaban jugando levemente entretenidos, cuando comenzaron a escuchar unas voces conocidas, todos abrieron los ojos y sonrieron para luego entrar a la velocidad del rayo a la habitación.

-PAPÁ!-grita Dante lanzándose sobre su adolorido padre.

-Oh, Dante estas grande-dice sonriente Tsuna abrazando a su hijo.

-Por fin regresas!-grita Draco a Hayato

-Menos mal que volviste viejo idiota-dice Diana.

-No si yo igual los extrañe par de enanos-dice con una sonrisa Hayato y abrazando a sus hijos.

-Papi, papi! Anastasia por fin te conoce!-dice la más pequeña de los niños corriendo hacia Lambo, que soltó a Mukuro y se fue a abrazar a su hija.

-Mi bebe~~~-dice Lambo apretujando a su pequeña.

-Uhm? Madre parece que se le paso la mano-dice Kimiko, picando la cara de su padre.

-Hm….-Satori saluda con la mano a su padre .

-Bienvenido-dice Yami, con una leve sonrisa.

-Hm…-Kyoya, asiente al saludo de sus hijos.

-Papá! Volviste!-Aki se lanzó encima de Takeshi y le abrazo con fuerza.

-Si volví~-Takeshi le corresponde el abrazo

-Papá volvió al extremo!-gritan los dos hermanos y se lanzan encima del guardián del sol.

-Oh! Se volvieron más fuertes al extremo!-Ryohei se va de espalda al suelo con sus hijos encima.

-Bueno mañana celebraremos la llegada de estos idiotas que nos dejaron solos tanto tiempo-dice Adela a lo que los hombres solo rieron menos dos.

-Entonces, mañana les diremos con más calma lo que paso en Italia…-dice Tsuna.

* * *

_**Hai, termino~ el cap XD el siguiente sera la fiesta~ aunque si que sera algo raro... bueno que creen sobre que apareciera Kyoko y Haru, Gema trato de aguantarse las ganas de golpearlas(?) ella defiende lo suyo XD pero primero lo deja inconsciente y pobres chicos...parecían que estaban en una película de terror...digo eso pasa por estar viendo una película de terror maldito nii-chan! llegue a soñar con tonteras y se me ocurrió eso.**_

_**Nii-chan: A mi no me metas...tu fuiste la que quiso verla**_

_**El fue el culpable... bueno como decía, Reborn estaba en algún lugar(?) Diana es tan...ella(?) bueno Diana y sus planes malvados...digo sus juegos porque para algo querrá la bazuka jeje~ pero da igual eso y mucho mas-se cree comentarista-aparecerá en el siguiente cap XD**_

_**Bueno los dejo~ y me iré por café para comenzar mi trabajo T-T antes que se les ocurra aniquilarme de nuevo**_

_**¿Reviews? tomates, piedras, dulces, cebollas...cualquier cosa X'D una bazuka de 10 años para lanzarla **__**a nii-chan?**_


	6. capitulo 5

_**HI~~~~! -esta vació-Waaa lo siento, lo siento, con todo lo de la semana de competencia entre carreras, los exámenes y muchos trabajos no había podido subir el capitulo ;-; de verdad lo siento! A ...**_

_**Aunque le dije a nii-chan que se encargara de subirlo pero no me hizo caso y se fue a parrandear a quien sabe donde-se deprime-Pero ya estoy avanzando el otro cap un poco mas rápido... porque ahora se me vienen las pruebas finales :s -tiembla de solo acordarse-**_

_**Bueno~~~ojala les guste el cap ^^ **_

_**KHR no me pertenece :3**_

* * *

_**Cap 5: Cuatro años después II**_

En Italia se podía ver a un hombre bigotón siendo lanzado por la ventana del segundo piso, todo siendo presenciado por Jade y su tía Alexandra que veían al guardián del rayo volar por los aires.

-Vaya, vaya de nuevo?-pregunta Viper apareciendo en una ilusión, mirando divertida al otro que estaba encima de las rosas-Eres todo un muñeco de practica Levi

-Cállate Mammon, solo le sirvo al jefe en todo lo que necesite-dice el muy leal Levi.

-Esa servidumbre tuya te matara algún día-dice Alexandra-Cualquier cosa Xanxus me dice A MI

-El jefe necesita de mi-dice Levi a lo que sintió una hoja de acero en su bigote.

-No le hables así a mi tía, tío Levi, si no quieres terminar igual que la otra vez y colgando en el escudo de nuevo-dice Jade con un aura amenazante.

-Maldito Squalo y maldita niña que siempre me amenaza-murmura por lo bajo a lo que recibe un golpe de la menor.

-VOOOIIII! NO LE VENGAS A HABLAR ASÍ A MI HIJA, BASURA!-Squalo, sale del castillo y le lanza unos cuchillos a Levi, que logró esquivar un poco.

-Tan ruidosos como siempre…-murmura Viper moviendo su cabeza-Kirou…podrías no estarte escondiendo…-mira hacia un lado, sacando a su hijo de la ilusión.

-Está bien y mi padre?-pregunta el menor mirando a la mujer de capucha.

-Esta con Reborn…bueno nosotros nos adelantamos a Naminori, Alexandra…dile a Boss que tiene que ir para allá igual-Viper sabía que ella era la única que podría persuadir a su jefe.

Alexandra se despide de la otra mujer y del chico de 12 años y mira a Jade que estaba bastante entretenida jugando tiro al blanco con su padre, el blanco era nada más y nada menos que Levi, se encoge de hombros y se encamina a la oficina de su esposo, incluso en el camino aprovecho de arrastrar a Santino con ella y solo porque le dio la gana. Una vez que llega a dicho lugar, ingresa y deja que su hijo se saliera.

-Xanxus, Vamos a Naminori-le dice con una suave sonrisa.

-Para qué?-Xanxus no le gustaba faltarle el respeto, porque sabía que le iría mal, como odiaba los tacones de aguja.

-Mammon no me dijo para que-dice pensante Alexandra.

En eso la puerta se abre de par en par, mostrando la figura de Lussuria que entraba con el teléfono en mano y por poco saltando o eso le dio la impresión a Alexandra.

-Vamos a Naminori~ porque Tsunayoshi dijo que habría fiesta~-dice cantarín el guardián del sol de Varia.

-Ahora sabes porque-dice simple Alexandra-Además, quiero ir a ver a las chicas, vamos Xanxus

-No quiero-se niega lanzando objetos Xanxus.

-_OSITO~! _–Dice Alexandra, logrando sacarle un sonrojo al jefe Varia-Vamos, que de seguro habrá carne de la que te gusta, sabes que Tsuna no te ha decepcionado en eso

-Agh está bien, demonios-Xanxus accede a la petición de su mujer y a que era verdad que el décimo Vongola nunca le decepciono con la carne-Escoria-se dirige a Lussuria que había visto todo-Dile a esa basura de Tsunayoshi que vamos a ir…y que haga lo mejor o lo mato.

-Claro jefe~-dice con un tono divertido Lussuria, mientras salía de la habitación.

En Naminori, Tsuna suspira levemente mientras Hayato entraba con más papeles. Takeshi estaba igual dentro y estaba comprendiendo por qué su jefe pasaba días metido dentro de esa habitación. Tsuna levanta la mirada de algunos papeles y casi se le va el alma al ver los demás.

-Ahora porque?

-Kimiko y Satori por un lado y por el otro Mukuro y Kyoya-dice cansado Hayato.

-Vaya que te dan trabajo Tsuna-dice Takeshi, levantándose del sofá y mirando el escritorio.

-Si llego a morir…esto es el responsable-reclama Tsuna, mientras se masajea la sien.

En otra parte de la mansión Anastasia nuevamente escapaba de Diana, la niña nuevamente escapaba con su bazuca y la mayor quería eso. Logra ver a Dante y a Draco ingresando a la oficina de su tío Tsuna, ella corre y al ingresar recibe de golpe a Diana, la menor suelta la Bazuca, la cual termina cayendo sobre ambos chicos.

Tsuna, Hayato y Takeshi que habían presenciado eso quedan boca abierta. Hayato miro de reojo a Diana que al sentirse observada se colocó nerviosa, Anastasia se había colocado a llorar y se fue a abrazar a Tsuna que la recibió. Los tres mayores esperaron a que el humo se disipara mostrando a dos jóvenes de 20 años que les miraban con los ojos abiertos.

-Ah Draco, donde se fue Isabella?-dice el joven de ojos verde oliva y cabello castaño, era Dante.

-No lo sé, se suponía que estábamos con ella y Diana, mi hermana no aprende-dice un joven de cabello plateado y ojos cafés, era Draco.

Los tres hombres se miraron de reojo y Anastasia ya más calmada se acerca a los dos jóvenes y jala de la ropa de Dante de 20 años.

-Dante-nii-dice la menor, Dante baja la mirada encontrando a la niña y sus ojos se amplían, estaban en el pasado, eso significaba, alza su mirada, fijándola en el hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, con un montón de papeles...

-E-estamos en el pasado-murmura levemente Draco, mirando al hombre de cabello plateado que estaba al lado del castaño que estaba detrás del escritorio, baja un poco la mirada encontrándose a su hermana, que se había escondido.

Tsuna, pestaño varias veces, no podía articular ninguna palabra al igual que Hayato, ellos estaban aun con el shock. Takeshi por poco se desmaya, pero seguía observando a los dos jóvenes.

-E-esto, en serio Diana deberías dejar de perseguir a Anastasia-dice Tsuna finalmente, sin dejar de mirar a los dos jóvenes.

-Diana deberías dejar de hacer eso-suspira Draco, refregándose el cabello-Hasta en el futuro es molesto.

-Cállate idiota!-le grita Diana molesta y con un puchero.

-Si definitivamente no cambia-dice Draco, haciendo enojar más a la niña

En eso entra Ryohei mientras arrastraba a Hibari, Mukuro y a Lambo. Este último pataleando hasta mas no poder. Pero los cuatro quedan mirando desde la puerta. Tsuna los nota y les hace un gesto para que ingresen. Anastasia al ver a su padre se va a abrazarlo.

-Ellos quienes son Omnívoro?-pregunta Kyoya apuntando a los dos chicos.

-Dante y Draco de 20 años…-dice tranquilamente Tsuna, sin despegar los ojos de su hijo.

-Oya, oya, la vaquita chica fue la culpable al parecer-dice Mukuro, picando la frente de Lambo.

-Yo no fui, fue culpa de Diana!-reclama al instante Anastasia, lanzándole una granada a su nada agradable tío Mukuro-Tío Mukuro malo!

-Esos chicos son grandes al extremo!-grita Ryohei, haciendo que los demás guardianes y jefe asintieran.

-Pasan los años y mi padre y los tíos no cambian-dice Dante negando, pero con un aire nostálgico-Bueno nosotros destruimos la mansión.

-Jo, eso nos hace recordar cuando hicimos explotar la mansión…los peores meses con Varia-dice Takeshi-Bueno para Hayato.

-Cállate idiota del béisbol! Fue tu culpa que Squalo nos haya perseguido con su espada-dice Hayato.

-Bueno el que la mejor la paso fue Tsunayoshi, se hizo muy amigo con Xanxus-dice Mukuro, tranquilamente-Aunque los primeros días había tratado de matarlo.

Tsuna mira directamente a su guardián de la niebla de manera amenazadora, como si le estuviera diciendo _"¿Quién habrá sido el culpable de eso?"_ y los demás guardianes le miraron fijamente a lo que Mukuro creía que si las miradas mataran, el estaría recontra muerto. Dante y Draco de 20 años, no entendían ni medio, el primero comenzó a mirar la hora y el segundo le mandaba miradas furiosas a su hermana.

-Tsuna, ya deberían estar haciendo los 5 minutos-dice Takeshi, mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo, el cual era igual al que tuvo la primera generación.

-Solo una pregunta más…-dice Tsuna con pose pensante, mientras asentía a lo que dice su guardián de la lluvia-¿Ustedes a que edad tomaron el mando de Vongola?

Los dos chicos se miran discretamente, pero que lamentablemente fue notado por los instintos afinados de los mayores. Ambos se tensaron al sentir la mirada de sus padres y tíos encima de ellos.

-P-pues-Dante no sabía si largar eso o no, suspira-Cuando cumpla 26 creo…

Tsuna alzo una ceja no le había creído a lo que dice el chico y Dante lo sabe, esa mirada fija y penetrante solo era de su padre, estaba en un aprieto. Draco, se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias, no le iban a decir todo lo que pasa en el futuro y que ellos serían candidatos jóvenes. Los dos jóvenes rogaron porque se terminara el tiempo y regresaran al futuro, porque habían logrado que todos los guardianes Vongola le miraran fijamente y no era lo mejor.

Al cabo de unos segundo Tsuna iba a hablar pero justo un humo rosa cubre a los dos jóvenes. Todos pestañean varias veces, para luego ver a Dante y Draco de 10 años que miraban a todos lados confundidos. El jefe y sus guardianes pestañean varias veces más al ver a los menores y luego suspiran.

-Que paso papá?-pregunta Dante mirando al mayor que se había calmado.

-Nada, nada Dante-dice rápidamente Tsuna, para luego suspirar.

-Maldita Diana! Porque nos lanzaste la estúpida bazuca!-Draco comienza al instante a pelear con la otra niña.

A todos les corre una gota al estilo anime, pero la peor parte la llevo Hayato ya que los dos niños comenzaron a correr alrededor suyo y él estaba mareándose.

-Draco, Diana! Cálmense y dejen de correr-grita ya molesto el guardián de la tormenta.

-Ya, ya Hayato no les grites si son niños-dice Takeshi riendo divertido.

Adela sonríe ampliamente al ver a la mujer que estaba frente a ella. Nana había llegado de visita a la mansión y abrazo a la esposa del guardián de la tormenta. Gema andaba corriendo con algunas cosas para llevar al salón pero al ver a su suegra se acerca a abrazarla.

-_Mamma!~Benvenuto-_Dice Gema, siendo abrazada por

-Ara~ chicas como se encuentran?-dice Nana, mirando a las dos, después de abrazar a su nuera.

-Bien~ estamos preparando todo para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para los chicos-dice Gema, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Oh, genial las ayudo~ -dice Nana, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Por supuesto Nana-san~ -dice Adela, ayudándole a su amiga.

En el parque se podía ver a Fong, Colonello y Reborn, conversando tranquilamente, mientras que Skull escapaba de un robot de Verde.

-Tsk, Lacayo deja de correr-Reborn se había aburrido así que no encontró nada mejor que comenzar a dispar al ex arcobaleno de la nube.

-Vaya, vaya…Reborn, vas a terminar matando a Skull-suspira Fong, sin moverse de su lugar.

-Tu igual sabes que este idiota no se muere con nada, Kora!-dice Colonello, tomando su arma y disparando también en dirección por donde escapaba el otro.

En eso una niebla aparece y encima del ex arcobaleno de la nube aparecen ojos que lo rodearon, este último estaba que lloraba, al ver serpientes encima de él. Reborn, le aparece una sonrisa divertida, Colonello se largó a reír y Fong simplemente suspira. Verde en cambio se acomoda sus lentes.

-Viper, deja de molestar a Skull-dice Reborn, mientras la fémina aparecía frente a los otros tres.

-Vi que se entretenían bastante molestándolo que no pude evitarlo…-dice simple la ex arcobaleno de la niebla.

-ALGUN DIA TODOS SE POSTRARAN ANTE MI PRESENCIA!-grita Skull con un puchero infantil y levantando una de las manos.

En eso una peliazul se aparece de uno de los lados y abre una caja arma, que se fue dirigida en donde Skull que comenzó a correr escapando del bicho que le seguía.

-Es molesto-murmura la peliazul de ojos rojizos.

-Uhm…se lo merece por estar gritando…-dice tranquila Viper-Aunque le lanzaste ese bicho…que tiene las llamas de ese idiota, Lal

-Lo sé-asiente Lal Mirch y luego mira a Reborn-Y bien para que querías que viniéramos todos?

Reborn le aparece una sonrisa divertida, cosa que hizo que los demás alzaran una ceja. Además que esa sonrisa nunca decía nada bueno. Skull había vuelto, pero lleno de lodo, cosa que hizo reír a los otros.

-Y bien?-Verde aun esperaba la respuesta del ex arcobaleno del sol.

-Ustedes saben que todos estamos ligados a Vongola de una y otra forma-dice Reborn y los otros asienten-Pues mientras estaba con Tsuna en Italia, me dijo que quería que nosotros seamos los tutores de los niños Vongola.

-Ara? Fong tendrá problemas, los hijos del guardián de la tormenta son iguales al padre-dice Lal, riendo levemente.

-Sí y los del sol son igual de gritones y la hija de las dos nieblas es igual que ellos y no veo que estemos reclamando-Dice Reborn tranquilamente, sacando un gruñido por parte de Lal.

-Que, acaso lo anunciara en la fiesta que va a hacer, Kora!-dice Colonello, apoyando su mentón en su mano.

Reborn, asiente a lo que dice y a Skull le recorre un escalofrió de solo acordarse del guardián de la nube y que antiguamente más de una vez escapo de ese Vongola. De a poco comenzó a retroceder, pero es detenido por Viper y Lal. Haciendo que el ex arcobaleno de la nube tragara en seco.

-No vas a escapar Skull, quieres ser perseguido?-dice Lal, apretando el agarre y haciendo que el otro chille.

-Vaya, vaya…sigues siendo problemático, idiota-dice Viper, haciendo lo mismo que la contraria y sacándole otro chillido al hombre.

-Fong, Colonello…tienen dos fieras-dice divertido Verde, ajustándose los lentes.

-Y vaya fieras, me pregunto cómo serán…-Reborn para de hablar y con una sonrisa malvada, mira a los ex arcobaleno de la tormenta y de la lluvia, que al entender lo que decía el asesino, por poco comenzaban a cambiar de color, le hacían competencia a un tomate. Reborn iba a seguir-En la…

-CALLATE!-gritan los dos, cosa no muy común en Fong, pero el nerviosismo de ambos hombre eran evidente.

Dos auras oscuras comenzaron a palparse y Skull chillaba del miedo, mirando a las dos féminas que por poco le romperían los brazos. Reborn en cambio sonríe triunfante, al hacer enojar a Lal y a Viper.

-Maldito Reborn…-murmuran ambas.

En otro punto de la ciudad Kyoko y Haru, se encaminaban por una de las calles, sin darse cuenta llegan a Nami-chuu. Ambas pestañean varias veces, a lo lejos ven a dos chicas que iban a paso apresurado. Las dos reconocieron a la chica de parche pero no a la que estaba a su lado.

-Chrome-chan!-gritan Kyoko y Haru, haciendo que la aludida se girara y la otra mirara curiosa.

-Haru, Kyoko, hola chicas-Sonríe Chrome con una cariñosa sonrisa-Que sucede Lia?-mira a su lado.

-Ah, ella quién es?-preguntan las dos curiosas, la habían visto el día anterior pero aun así no sabía quién era.

-Ella es Lia, es la esposa de Kyoya-dice Chrome.

-Lia Serenity, y ustedes son?-dice Lia, aunque sabía quiénes eran, pero prefería que se presenten.

-Soy Kyoko Sasagawa y ella es Haru Miura-dice Kyoko, con una sonrisa, a lo que reciben un asentimiento.

-Ah, verdad la hermana menor de Ryohei...-dice Lia, luego como que se acuerda de algo-Chrome! Me adelantare, alcanzare a Hana o de seguro manda a Mukuro y a Kyoya al hospital de nuevo-dice Lia.

-Hay que decirle a Gema que le requise esas cadenas, son peligrosas-dice Chrome.

Una vez que Lia se va, Chrome mira a las dos féminas que tenía al frente que le miraban curiosa. Rogo por dentro que no le preguntaran sobre quien era la última que había nombrado. Lamentablemente eso no sucedió.

-Chrome-chan, quien es Gema?-Pregunta Haru, mirando con curiosidad a la guardiana de la niebla.

-G-Gema…uhm…esto-Chrome le había entrado el nerviosismo.

-Chrome-chan, mi hermano se casó con Hana cierto?-pregunta Kyoko, Chrome agradecía que se hallan desviado del tema.

-Si Kyoko, y tienen dos hijos-dice Chrome, más tranquila.

-Oh en verdad?-sonríe alegre Kyoko, al saber que era tía-Esto y los demás?

-Bueno Hayato, tiene mellizos; Takeshi tiene una hija, Lambo tiene una pequeña igual, Kyoya tiene dos hijos igual, Boss también tiene un hijo y Mukuro conmigo tenemos una hija-dice Chrome, con una sonrisa, que luego desaparece y coloca una cara algo curiosa al ver el rostro de las dos chicas.

-Chrome-chan…Tsuna-kun tiene un hijo?-dice Haru, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Chrome no sabía que decir, rogo por todo dios, existente e inexistente, inclusive pidió porque los ex arcobalenos se entrometieran, pero eso no pasaría…un grito que venia del parque se escuchó. La guardiana de la niebla se percató al instante de la voz y emprendió viaje rápidamente, incluso se encontró con Hana y Lia en el camino. Un poco más atrás venia Haru y Kyoko que se fueron persiguiendo a las primeras.

Una vez que las féminas llegan al dichoso parque, suspiran pesado. Mas al ver a un sonriente Reborn que hacia su escape, mientras que dos féminas que estaban arrancándole los brazos a Skull estaban al centro.

-Viper, Lal, suelten al idiota para que no se muera-dice Verde, sentado lo más cómodamente sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Colonello y Fong no sabían que hacer porque si ellas soltaban al ex arcobaleno de la nube, les iba a doler a ellos. Chrome se acerca a donde las dos féminas-

-Esto, Mammon-san, Lal-san? –dice con una calma y una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Las dos mujeres miran de reojo a la que las llamaba, al ver que era la guardiana de la niebla de Tsuna se tranquilizan y le miran. Skull se sintió libre y comenzó a lloriquear.

-Malditas! Como osan!-recibe una patada de Lal, mandándolo lejos.

Hana y Lia estaban acostumbradas de ver a ese ex arcobaleno volar, a diferencia de Haru y Kyoko, que se sorprendieron por semejante fuerza que tenía la peliazul.

-Maldito Reborn!-grita Lal y mira a las dos féminas-Mira quienes están aquí.

-Hm…las ex candidatas a esposa del Vongola décimo-dice Viper, mirando a ambas de reojo.

Haru y Kyoko se miraron de reojo, sin duda alguna la ex arcobaleno les mando una indirecta demasiado directa. Chrome suspira, sabía que no iba a hacer cambiar de parecer a su ex tutora. Fong les hace un saludo con la cabeza, Verde se ajusta sus lentes sin mirarlas y Colonello hace un gesto con la mano. Luego de unos minutos los ex arcobalenos se habían ido.

-Esto…Chrome, vamos tarde-la voz de Hana hizo presencia-Lia! Hiciste que el imbécil de Kyoya se escapara!

-Te dije que era que iba persiguiendo a Ryohei Hana solo querías salvar a tu marido-Dice divertida Lia.

-A todo esto Miu y Takeshi se fueron directo a casa cuando Kyoya exploto-dice Chrome, acercándose a las otras.

-E-esto…eso fueron los gritos de mi Onii-chan?-pregunta Kyoko, se estaban sintiendo algo olvidadas.

-Sí, Kyoko, es que Ryohei salió corriendo gritando sobre algo de una misión y Kyoya lo salió persiguiendo-dice Hana, suspirando.

Chrome en ese minuto se había alejado un momento para hablar por su comunicador. Hana y Lia la miraron de reojo y Haru con Kyoko le seguían hablando.

-Entiendo Boss, por supuesto…iremos ahora mismo de vuelta a la mansión-dice Chrome y se gira mirando fijo a las otras.

-Chrome-chan?-pregunta Kyoko.

-Me gusto verlas Kyoko, Haru pero ahora debemos volver a la mansión, Boss acaba de avisarme que ya llego Varia-dicen Chrome, tranquilamente.

-Eso quiere decir…aaah! Ya llego Alexandra!-dice Lia, sonriendo.

-Solo espero que Xanxus no se le ocurra romper una de las paredes como en Italia…-murmura Hana-Bueno…si Tsuna, dijo que apuremos pues que esperamos…Fue bueno verlas chicas

-Nos vemos-sonríe calmada Lia y arrastrando a Hana.

-Chicas fue bueno verlas, adiós-sonríe levemente Chrome y yendo detrás de las otras dos.

Haru y Kyoko miraron por donde se fueron, pero se acordaron de la indirecta que les había dicho la ex arcobaleno de la niebla. Ambas se miraron con un leve sonrojo.

-Entonces Tsuna-kun-dice Kyoko, mirando a la contraria.

-Nos quiso…p-pero porque ex candidatas y no candidatas?-pregunta Haru mirando a la pelinaranja.

-Si vamos a esa fiesta lo sabremos-dice Kyoko, y la otra asiente.

En la mansión se comenzaba a arreglar todo, Varia había llegado y ahora los dos jefes estaban discutiendo de su manera, pero ambos calmados. Mukuro porque no tenía nada mejor había entrado a la oficina a solo molestar a ambos jefes. Takeshi que iba a la oficina, antes de tocar ve salir al guardián de la niebla completamente chamuscado y golpeado.

-P-piña quemada jajajaja-dice Lambo, el cual iba pasando por ahí.

-Mukuro jajajaja sabes que no puedes molestarlos jajajaja sus genios sobrepasan limites pe-pero Jajaja te pasas-Takeshi no había parado de reír producto a como quedo el otro.

Hayato iba a buscar a los dos jefes, a su lado Squalo. Los dos hombres iban discutiendo a gritos, entre ambos se encontraba Adela, la cual no encontró nada mejor que codear a ambos con fuerza en las costillas.

-Ya par de niñas gritonas-dice la mujer, haciendo que los dos reclamen-Digan algo mas y les va a doler, sobre todo a ti Hayato

-Espera que?! Pero si golpeas fuerte tonta!-El guardián de la tormenta se estaba arriesgando.

-VOOOOIIII MOCOSA DEJA DE MANDARME!-grita Squalo de nuevo.

-Que se callen, par de idiotas-Adela bufa, pero mira hacia al frente y comienza a reír-

Hayato y Squalo miran a la chica y luego miraron a la entrada de la oficina, encontrándose a Takeshi que se reía y Lambo siendo perseguido por Mukuro que estaba todo quemado.

Lambo, al reconocer la risa de Adela, se va donde la mujer y se abraza por la espalda, supuestamente escondiéndose detrás de ella. Hayato sintió su sangre hervir por los celos. Y Mukuro se frenó en seco, no era que le tuviera miedo a la chilena, pero no era de su agrado morir aun. Un aura oscura y muy densa salía del guardián de la tormenta, gruñendo algo.

-Maldita vaca estúpida! Suelta a MI Adela! –Furibundo Hayato comienza a jalar la ropa del menor con fuerza.

-H-Hayato!-Adela era más que un tomate maduro, pero no era que le molestara que su marido se colocara posesivo a causa de los celos-D-déjalo, Mukuro lo estaba persiguiendo-Trata de calmarlo.

En eso a causa de los gritos Tsuna abre la puerta con cara aburrida, al igual que Xanxus, un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja del jefe Vongola, al ver a su mano derecha en gloria y esplendor con los celos. Lo único que lamentaba era que Lambo no empeorara más la situación y saliera vivo, porque el ultimo que se atrevió a tocar a la mujer de la tormenta, termino en el hospital.

Squalo por su lado, no sabía si estaba bastante entretenido con eso o la cara de miedo que había colocado Mukuro al ver a la latina, porque hasta él sabía que ella era digna de temer…al igual que la mano derecha del décimo Vongola cuando está molesto. Takeshi había tratado de interferir pero, tuvo que retroceder.

Justo Nebbia pasaba tranquilamente a buscar algunas cosas para el salón y presencio la escena. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios.

-LAMBO BOVINO!-grita la chica llamando la atención de los presente y logrando tensar al guardián del rayo.

Hayato aprovecho ese momento y abraza a su esposa de manera protectora. El aludido al llamado, se gira sobre sus talones y ve a su mujer, casi como un niño pequeño se le lanzo encima. Mukuro cuando vio que Adela no estaba en su camino iba a seguir con su venganza, pero fue detenido por dos auras negras que estaban detrás suyo. Como si de una muñeca se tratara gira su cabeza, por esto estaba muerto o en la enfermería dos meses, mínimo.

Minutos más tarde bombardeos y disparos se escucharon en toda la mansión Vongola que está en Japón, mientras que un despavorido guardián de la niebla, seguido de un guardián de la tormenta y el capitán de estrategias huían del par de jefes que estaban completamente molestos.

Gema y Alexandra al ver el intento de asesinato de sus maridos, tuvieron que calmarlos, pero con lo que les dijeron, los dos hombres quedaron rojos como tomates, cosa común en Tsuna pero no en Xanxus. Y bueno Nana igual estaba pero justo en ese momento había llegado el padre de Takeshi así que ambos estaban en la cocina preparando sushi.

* * *

**_Hai, todos se preguntaran porque la corte aquí (en todo caso, hice un mal corte -.-U) Bueno es que no quería seguir alargando y el capitulo quedara aburrido u.u, jeje _**

**_Nii-chan: todo hizo kabuuum-inserte sonidos de explosivos(?)-_**

**_Bueno tengo al chalado de mi nii-chan...jeje como siempre me alega sobre cualquier cosa...-suspira pesado-_**

**_Nii-chan: Te dije que Hayato es celoso-le lanzan un cojín a la cara-Oye!_**

**_Deja de reclamar...-se masajea la sien-Bueno...este idiota me esta sacando canas verdes(?) y si Hayato es celoso si le tocan a su Chilena golpeadora(?) XD _**

**_Nii-chan: Eso sonó a como te dicen a ti cuando te defiendes-le lanzan una silla-No me lances eso!_**

**_Y seguía-tiene un tic nervioso-Y ese tema no tiene nada que ver...Mukuro, le gusta molestar a su jefe, tanto que termina explotando en casi todos los capitulos...y si no es por el es por las chicas XD_**

**_Jeje creo que me pase un poco de occ en Viper y Lal(?) porque por poco y le arrancan los brazos a Skull jeje fui mala lo se u.u_**

**_Bene, por ultimo que ~ la parte de la fiesta va a ser en el cap siguiente~y les gusto como eran Dante y Draco de 20 años? yo me los imagine~_**

**_Nii-chan: Soñaste conmigo~-otra silla volando hacia el-_**

**_Yo me los imagine completamente sensuales...no como esa cosa de ahí-apunta a nii-chan- que tiene ojos verde agua y cabello castaño claro...Dante Y Draco son mas sensuales XD_**

**_Ojala les haya gustado ^^ nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...y espero demorar menos tiempo -.-Uu_**


End file.
